Girl power
by Yoshida Fatima
Summary: - Las chicas no pueden jugar al fútbol- con esa frase empezó todo. Naomi es una chica de 15 años que quiere demostrar a los chicos que las chicas también pueden jugar al futbol y si quieren hasta superarlos. No se necesitan mas OC
1. Prologo

**IE no me pertenece una pena la verdad pero bueno que se le va a hacer.**

En una casa estaba una niña de 5 años con su madre...

Naomi: mama, mama puedo ir ya a jugar al futbol

Mama:mmm... bueno has recogido tu habitacion

Naomi: si

Mama: entonces creo que si pero vuelve antes de la hora de cenar

Naomi: si! (se va corriendo al parque a practicar) (en eso tira a portería pero el balón revota y le da a un chico en la cara)

Chico: hayyyyy... niña estúpida ten mas cuidado

Naomi: l-lo siento no era mi intención

Chico: las niñas no deberían jugar al futbol son unas inutiles para esto

Naomi: q-que has dicho (Se enfada)

Chico: lo que has oido

Naomi: ya veras (chuta el balon y le da en toda la cara)

Chico: haayyyyyy pero seras... (naomi ya habia echado a correr y estaba ya casi en su casa cuando se trataba de correr nadie le ganaba)

En casa...

Naomi: YA ESTOY EN CASA

Mama: bienvenida que rapida creía que iba a tener que ir a buscarte yo para que vinieras

Naomi: no hace falta...

Mama: pasa algo

Naomi: odia a... los chicos

Mama:ehh?

Naomi: lo que has oído son lo peor! (se va corriendo a su cuarto)

Mama: bueno creo que no voy a tener nietos T_T

En el cuarto de naomi...

Naomi: los odio les demostrare que las chicas también podemos jugar al futbol

10 años la entrada del raimon...

Naomi: se lo demostrare

**Fati: fiiin del prologo ahora necesito a 10 OC para el equipo femenino del raimon HAY QUE DARLES UNA PALIZA A ESOS CHICOS MACHISTAS huy lo siento es que en mi clase los hay y se lo que se siente bueno a lo que iva los OC solo hay que rellenar esta informacion:**

**Nombre y apellido:**

**Nacionalidad:**

**Posicion:**

**Elemento: **

**Edad (entre 14-15-16):**

**Aspecto:**

**Ropa:**

**Le gusta:**

**No le gusta:**

**Su pareja (menos fubuki)**

**Si se conocian de antes como se conocieron:**

**Habilidades:**

**Fati: y bueno ahora aqui un ejemplo:**

**Nombre y apellido: Kinamoto Naomi**

**Nacionalidad: japonesa**

**Posicion: delantera**

**Elemento: hielo**

**Edad: 15 años**

**Aspecto:tiene el pelo rubio y liso, corto con dos mechones mas largos con el flequillo recto y al final de las puntas del pelo lo tiene mas claro (como las mechas californianas) tiene un cintillo rosa que cuando juega se lo pone a modo de ojos son rojos tiene la piel blanca.**

**Ropa: el lazo de su uniforme es rosa y la ropa que usa normalmente es una camiseta corta de inglaterra con unos pantalones vaqueros cortos con unas deportivas negras y rosas.**

**Le gusta: el futbol, el helado de oreo, la bandera de inglaterra, dibujar...**

**No le gusta: los chicos (por ahora jejeje), el chicle y cualquier legumbre.**

**Su pareja: Fubuki**

**Si se conocian de antes como se conocieron: no se conocian antes**

**Habilidades:es muy buena dibujando con el futbol y cuando se trata de correr no veas como corre**

**Fati: y bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado el prologo y recuerden ARRIBA LAS CHICAS**


	2. capitulo 1 Naomi, Kira y Fuyumi

**IE no me pertenece si no a Level-5 si me perteneciera Atsuya estaria vivo y Haruna con Fubuki**

**(Esto pasa despues de que inazuma japon ganara el torneo) (Cuando gano Inazuma japon los equipos que participaron en el torneo vinieron a Japon y se uniron al raimon ademas que tambien se trasladaron otros jugadores de otros equipos como Nagumo, Suzuno,Hiroto...)**

En el raimon en la clase 3-B...

Profesor: esta es una nueva alumna se llama Naomi Kinamoto quieres decir algo?

Naomi: mucho gusto ^ ^ "solo para las chicas"

Profesor: bien puedes sentarte

Naomi: (se va a su asiento que estaba al lado de una chica de pelo rubio liso con el flequillo recto por encima de las cejas y con los ojos del color del cielo)

(y asi pasa el tiempo hasta el descanso)

Naomi: (recoge sus cosas)

¿?: Hola! ^ ^

Naomi: hola

Kira: me llamo Kirakaze Tenshi pero me puedes decir Kira-chan ya sabes a que club te vas a unir?

Naomi: bueno... mas que unir quiero crear uno

Kira: crear uno?

Naomi: sip... quiero crar un equipo de futbol femenino para el raimon

Kira: …. FUTBOL juegas al futbol!?

Naomi: si, por?

Kira: ***o*** yo tambien juego en que posicion?

Naomi: delantera

Kira: genial yo juego de defensa

Naomi: entonces... (se pone en modo pensativa ya sabeis el dedo en la barbilla y los ojos cerrados)YA SE quieres unirte al equipo entonces ***o***

Kira: unirme ehhh... esta bien me parece divertido ^ ^

Naomi: GENIAL yupiiii (se pone a dar saltitos por todos lados)

Kira: parece divertido ***o*** (se une a dar saltitos) un momento... ya se mi hermana tambien podria estar (para de dar saltitos)

Naomi: (se para en seco) ummmm... hermana? Kira-chan tienes una hermana

Kira: sip esta en 4º ^ ^ a ella tambien le gusta muuucho el futbol seguro que quiere

Naomi: GENIAL vamos a por ella a que esperamos (toca el timbre)

Kira: valla otra vez clase bueno que tal a la salida

Naomi: ok (y asi pasaron las clases)

A la salida...

Naomi: venga Kira-chan (preparada para salir a toda mecha a los pasillos de 4º)

Kira: ya voy

Naomi: (van a los pasillos de 4º y despues al aula de su hermana que es 4ºC) aquí esta tu hermana no?

Kira: sip... (se pone ha mirar hasta que la ve) hay esta Fuyumi-nee! (se lanza encima de ella)

Fuyumi:are? (cae al suelo) i-ittai! kira eso duele no te lances encima mia cuando te de la gana (fuyumi es una chica muy desarrollada que tiene el pelo rubio como su hermana recogido en una coleta con una trenza en esta y con el flequillo para el lado izquierdo con unas mechas añiles y los ojso de este mismo color)

Kira: gomen gomen pero he venido aquí con Nao-chan para ver si te nos unes

Fuyumi: are? Nao-chan? (mira a la puerta y ve a Naomi) (por si acaso pongo la descripcion de naomi es una chica alta muy desarrollada con el cabello rubio y en las puntas un poco mas claro con los ojos rojos difuminados a rosa con una cinta en el pelo de color rosa)

Naomi: hola soy Naomi Kinamoto encantada

Fuyumi: (se levanta) hola soy Fuyumi Tenshi y que es eso de unirme?

Naomi: bueno estoy formando un equipo de futbol femenino y queria ver si quereis unirte

Fuyumi: asique futbol ehh? Esta bien ^ ^ me gusta el futbol y todavia no habia elegido un club bueno juego de portera

Naomi: genial! ya tenemos portera

Fuyumi: y con migo cuantos somos?

Naomi: bueno pues somos tu, Kira-chan y yo

Fuyumi: quee! solo nosotras tres!

Naomi: es que se acaba de crear el club! y esto no he tenido tiempo para planearlo

Kira: Nao-chan es una despistada

Naomi: y a buena honrra... hey!

Kira y Fuyumi: jajajaja

Naomi: no os riais (hace un mojin) jejejeje

**Fati: bueno eso es todo... por cierto ya tengo todos los personajes del equipo y tambien tengo unos dibujos echos de la equipacion lo colgare en mi deviantart pronto bueno los personajes iran saliendo poco a poco en el proximo capitulo habran mas personajes adios**

**PD: ni fuyumi ni Kirakaze me pertenecen si no a Patri-chan SM el unico que me pertenece es Naomi**


	3. Capitulo 2: Alicia Terumi

**IE no me pertenece vamos que lo mismo que el anterior capitulo eso es todo**

Por la mañana en la casa Kinamoto:

Naomi: kyaaaaaaaa... ES MUY TARDE por que no me has despertado mama (se viste corriendo)

Mama: (desde abajo) lo e intentado una y otra vez casa vez mas fuerte

Naomi: (bajando por la escalera corriendo) kyaaaaaaa (se cae)

Mama: No deberías bajar corriendo

Naomi: i-ittai (se pone de pie y se va corriendo hacia el instituto)

Mama: a veces me pregunto si la he educado bien

Naomi: jo con mama podria a verlo intentado mas tiempo (ve la entrada del intituto y ve a Kira y fuyumi) Kira-chan, fuyumi!

Kira y fuyumi: buenos dias

Naomi: casi no llego

Fuyumi: sois iguales de despistadas las dos

Naomi: las dos?

Fuyumi: kira tampoco se podia levantar pero lo consegui

Kira: eso es porque te enfadastes y cuando te enfadas (pone una cara de susto)

Naomi: bueno no tengo ni idea de como puede ser Fuyumi enfadada pero no lo quiero averiguar

Fuyumi: bueno y ya tienes un plan para hacer el equipo

Naomi: sip! se lo pediremos a Alicia Terumi

Fuyumi: alicia terumi?

Kira: yo se quien es ! es muy buena tocando la flauta su musica es la mejor! ^ ^

Naomi: eso es!

Fuyumi: pero ella sabe jugar al futbol?

Naomi: pues ahora que lo pienso (se pone en forma pensativa) no lo se

Fuyumi: vaya caso

Naomi: pero por intentarlo ^ ^

Kira: eso es Nao-chan ^ ^

Naomi: si! a por todas! formaremos el mejor equipo! * y ganaremos a esos chicos* (PD: las * significa que esta pensando)

Kira: si!

Fuyumi: bueno esta bien parece divertido ^ ^

(Toca la campana)

Naomi: bueno entremos

(las clases pasaron llego el descanso)

Naomi: bien vamos a por Alicia Kira-chan

Kira: ok

Naomi: por cierto sabes en que curso esta?

Kira: no lo sabes?

Naomi: no

Kira: bueno para tu suerte yo si esta 2-A

Naomi: bueno pues a por ella mis valientes!

Kira: ¬-¬

Naomi: que!?

Kira: te has visto demasiadas pelis del oeste

Naomi: naaa solo unas cuantas bueno vamos

Kira: sip

(YA en la clase 2-A)

Naomi: y... cual es?

Kira: ni sabes como es ?

Naomi: nop ^ ^

Kira: bueno es esa (señala a una chica con pelo rubio hasta la cintura,flequillo recto, ojos azules, dos mechones desfilados le caen a los lados de la cara)

Naomi: ok (se hacerca a ella) perdona

Alicia: si?

Naomi: te gusta el futbol?

Alicia: ehh?

Kira: que... directa

Alicia: si! ***O*** me encanta!

Naomi: genial a mi tambien ***O***

Kira: pues... funciono

Naomi: entonces te quieres unir a mi equipo de futbol

Alicia: un equipo de futbol? por que no ok apuntadme

Naomi: genial! en que juegas?

Alicia: de delantera pero cuando hace falta puedo se centrocampista

Naomi: genial pues ya tenemos otra! ^ ^

Alicia: y quienes somos?

Naomi: pues... somos... Kirakaze, Fuyumi, tu y yo

Alicia: solo cuatro?!

Naomi: sip

Kira: es que no se le da muy bien hacer planes

Naomi: mira quien fue a hablar

Alicia: jejeje

Naomi: no te rías

Kira: eso

Las dos: (inflan los mofletes)

Alicia: quien me diría que soy la mas pequeña

**Fati: bueno eso es todo y respecto a la pregunta de que OC van a salir pues al principio solo saldran los 11 principales pero al cabo de un tiempo saldran mas OC y en concretos cuales no los digo tendréis que esperar. **

**Alicia no me pertenece si no a canon888**


	4. capitulo 3 shimori matsumoto sandoval

**IE ya sabeis lo de siempre blablabla no me pertenece hace falta decirlo ¬_¬ bueno comencemos ^ ^**

En casa de Naomi el sabado:

Naomi: hola mama que hay para desayunar ^ ^ (se acababa de levantar)

Mama:...

Naomi: que pasa?

Mama: esto es muyyyy raro son las 9 y estas despierta aquí hay gato encerrado

Naomi: porque me levante temprano no significa que haya echo algo malo solo es que voy a ver si recluto mas chicas para el equipo

Mama: dejame adivinar no tienes un plan

Naomi: no ya ira surgiendo mientras paseo (desayuna y sale a pasear) me aburroooo eh? (ve a una chica practicando futbol) es buena! voy a ver si me consigue superar quizás me valga para el equipo ^ ^ (se acerca a la chica y la impide seguir practicando)

¿?: eh? (se sorprende pero al instante empieza a defender el balon para que naomi no se lo quite)

Naomi: (intenta quitarselo pero sin éxito era muy buena)(ya cuando se rindieron las dos)

Naomi: eres buena

¿?: tu tambien

Naomi: como te llamas ? yo me llamo Naomi Kinamoto

Shimori: me llamo Shimori matsumoto sandoval (es una chica de pelo negro azabache entre lacio y ondulado hasta los hombros, sus ojos son de color negro y su piel es clara)

Naomi: bien pues a que es cuela vas? Te quieres unir a mi equipo? En que posicion juegas? Cuantos años tienes?...

Shimori: (le tapa la boca) de una en una mejor bueno (le quita la mano de la boca) voy al raimon, puedo jugar de delantera, defensa y centrocampista, tengo 14 años y sobre lo de unirme a que te refieres?

Naomi: estoy creando un equipo de futbol solo de chicas y quisiera que te unieras

Shimori: bueno no me e apuntado todavia a ningun club y ya que me gusta el futbol no seria mala idea asi que...

Naomi: a si que...

Shimori: me uno!

Naomi: yei! (da un gran salto) viva ya somos 5 en el equipo!

shimori: queee! solo somos 5 miembros!

Naomi: si! ^ ^ mañana te las presento ahora me tengo que ir se me a echo tarde adios ^ ^ (se va)

Shimori: a-adios * que extraña pero parece buena gente ^ ^*

(al dia siguiente)

Naomi: (en la entrada del insti) eh? (ve a shimori) shimori! ^ ^

Shimori: ah! naomi!

Naomi: buenos dias! ^ ^

Shimori: buenos dias siempre estas tan animada?

Fuyumi: siempre es asi (saliendo de quien sabe donde)

Kira: pero es Nao-chan ^ ^(saliendo de detras de naomi)

Alicia: y nos gusta asi ^ ^ (otra saliendo de... os lo dejo a vuestra imaginacion estoy vaga ultimamente)

Naomi: que! de donde salis?

Kira, fuyumi y Alicia: quien sabe?!

Shimori: e-etto quienes sois?

Fuyumi: o perdon soy fuyumi tenshi otra del equipo

Kira: y yo Kirakaze tenshi pero llamame Kira ^ ^ tambien pertenezco al equipo

Alicia: yo me llamo Alicia Terumi un gusto y no hace falta decir que tambien pertenezco al equipo ^ ^

Shimori: encantada ^ ^ soy Shimori matsumoto sandoval

Naomi: bueno y ya que se han echo las presentaciones tengo que decir que a somo 5 personas

Fuyumi: pero todavia quedan 6 personas

Kira: da igual sabes que a Nao-chan

Alicia: no se le da bien hacer planes asi que dejala a lo suyo

Shimori: eso ya se ve a mi me encontró ayer por casualidad

Fuyumi, kira, alicia, shimori: siempre igual (suspiran)

Naomi: oye! (suena la campana)

Fuyumi: bueno entremos

Las demas: si!

**Fati: y eso es todo e tardado mas de lo que creia en escribir el capitulo y encima es corto bueno hasta luego! ^ ^**

**Shimori no me pertenece si no a Shimori Matsumoto **


	5. capitulo 4 Shirou Fubuki

**Hace falta que lo vuelva a decir ¬_¬ no ya lo sabeis IE... comencemos ^ ^**

(En casa de Naomi) (PD: es martes pero es fiesta asi que no hay insti ^ ^)

Naomi: vamos a ver en el equipo somos (diciendola tumbada en la cama con la cabeza afuera boca abajo y las piernas en la pared) kira, (levanta un dedo) fuyumi (levanta otro) alicia (levanta el siguiente), shimori (otro mas) y yo (levanta el quinto dedo) somos cinco pero todavia faltan 6... ba da igual ya pensare en algo (se levanta) ademas tengo hambre ni mama ni papa no esta en casa y Mikan (es su hermana mayor) tampoco y no he desayunado todavía a si que voy a ver que hay de comer (se va hacia la cocina y habre la nevera) queee?! pero si no hay nada! (ve una nota en la mesa) y esto?

**Nota:**

**Naomi, no e echo la compra asi que ve y haz la tu compra lo siguiente:**

**Huevos**

**Pan**

**leche**

**agua**

**Mantequilla**

**carne**

**pescado**

**arroz**

**Y como no lo compres te quedaras castigada una semana sin salir ni tele ni futbol ni ordenador ni movil... Bueno el dinero esta arriba del frigo y quiero el cambio ¬_¬ eso es todo**

Naomi: que madre la mia se cree que me voy a quedar con el dinero (coge el dinero ve que son 100 euros OoO madre mia! que se cree que le voy a dar el cambio! un momento (recordando la cara de su madre enfadada) mejor se lo doy (asustada) bueno me voy a cambiar (se va a su abitacion y se cambia) (lleva una camiseta que deja que se le vea el ombligo de inglaterra, unos pantalones cortos vaqueros rotos con unas deportivas negras y rosas y en las muñecas una muñequera rosa en la derecha y otra negra en la izquierda) bueno me voy (sale de la casa y se va al mercadonal (esta caminando y se choca con alguien)

Naomi: i-ittai! mira por donde vas

¿?: lo siento estas bien

Naomi: si (levanta la cabeza y ve a un chico peliplata de ojos claros) (PD: os imaginareis quien es)

¿?: lo siento (le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a levantarse)

Naomi: esta bien pero la proxima vez mira por donde vas (con tono frio) (se levanta sola)

¿?: si... por cierto me llamo Shirou Fubuki ^ ^

Naomi: ammm... ok

Fubuki: como te llamas?

Naomi: Naomi kinamoto

Fubuki: encantada Nao-chan ^ ^

Naomi: no me llames Nao-chan ¬_¬ y ahora me tengo que ir adios (se va de alli)

Fubuki: le habre echo algo?

(en el supermercado con naomi)

Naomi: * quien se cree que es llamandome Nao-chan como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida bueno se que Kira me llama asi pero ella es mi amiga y el un completo desconocido ademas de ser un chico y sera igual a todos los demas* (ya termino de hacer la compra y estaba pagando)

(ya en casa de naomi)

Naomi: bueno voy a comerme estos donuts que me e comprado *O* 2 al año no hacen daño (se lo come) que rico! esto me a ayudado a olviadar lo de hoy (suena su telefono) ehhh? (contesta) si?

Kira: nao-chan!

Naomi: kira!

Kira: te llamo para ver si ya tienes un plan para conseguir la gente que nos falta

Naomi: eh (se queda congelada) e-estoy e-en ello s-seguro q-que pronto tengo uno

kira: asi? a mi me parece que estabas comiendote unos donuts tu solita

Naomi: no yo nunca... OYE! como sabes eso!

Kira: porque estoy aquí( aparece pro la puerta del salon)

Naomi: ahh! (se pega un susto) sabes que es gastar dinero a lo tonto

Kira: es cobro revertido

Naomi: ¬_¬ y que haces aquí espiandome

Kira: no te estaba espiando! pasaba por aquí y vi la puerta abiarta es peligroso ademas...

Naomi: que?

Kira: eres mala te estabas comiendo los donuts tu solita!

Naomi: los e pagado yo (fati: nooo los a pagado la madre pero da igual)

Kira: -_- bueno me puedo quedar a dormir

Naomi: queee? tu madre, tu padre ni Fuyumi saben que estas aquí

Kira: fuyumi-nee se ha ido a dormir a casa de una amiga y mama le e dicho que me quedava aquí

Naomi: ¬_¬ bueno pero mi madre no esta ni mi padre ni mi hermana asi que estaremos solas

Kira: un momento retrocede

Naomi: estaremos solas?

Kira: no mas

Naomi: asi que

kira: mas todavia

Naomi: ni mi hermana

Kira: tienes una hermana!

Naomi: si una hermana mayor de 21 años

Kira: y por que no me lo contastes

Naomi: no preguntastes bueno voy a ir preparando la comida que ya es hora

Kira: que vas a hacer de comer?

Naomi: bolas de arroz

Kira: ñam

Naomi: vamos a ver primero... (se pone a prepararlo) ya esta!

Kira: que rico! (comiendo una) y yo que creia que nao-chan no sabia cocinar

Naomi: oye!

Kira: como aprendistes?

Naomi: mama y papa muchas veces no estan en casa y mi hermana cuando tuve 10 años ya me permitian estar sola sique se iva y yo me preparaba mi propia comida

Kira: bueno pues estan muy ricas

Naomi: hey no te las comas todas! (empezando a comer) (cuando ya acabaron) jo e comido muy rapido por tu culpa ¬_¬ (ve a Kira y esta dormida) que rapido se duerme! bueno creo que vo a preparar una cosa (coge un cuaderno y empieza a dibujar) no este no... (pasa media 5 horas) ya esta!

Kira: jooo no grites! (despertandose) que estas haciendo?

Naomi: que va a ser los uniformes me aburria y e decidido hacerlos aunque me a tomado mas de lo que creia ya es casi denoche

Kira: los uniformes quiero verlos ***O***

Naomi: mira (le pasa el cuaderno)

Kira: kawaiiii (el uniforme era una camiseta de manga corta rosa con el puño de la manga verde y el filo del escote igual y en la parte de abajo de la camiseta tiene un lacito verde. Una falda-pantalon blanca con unas rallas en los filos rosas unos calcetines rosas con lacitos verdes y unas deportivas negras con una ralla según el color del que la lleva y los cordones igual. El de portero es una camiseta de manga larga igual que la de los demas solo que en vez de tener los filos y el lacito verde lo tiene rosa y lo demas verde la falda es igual solo que las rallas son verdes y los calcetines son los lacitos rosas y lo demas verde las deportivas son iguales)

Naomi: me a tomado mucho pero al final lo tengo

Kira: y el chandal?

Naomi: b-bueno eso todavia estoy en ello... No me metas prisa!

Kira: y todavia somos solo 5 en el equipo

Naomi:ehhh... VOY A HACER LA CENA! (se va corriendo)

Kira: nunca cambia ^ ^

Naomi: bueno... creo que mejor pido al burguer...

(desde el salon)

Kira: yei! burguer!

Naomi: que buen oído tienes!?

(ya habian cenado y ya estaban en la habitacion de naomi para dormi)

Kira: oye Nao-chan no te gusta ningun chico

Naomi: ehh? a que viene eso

Kira: por nada

Naomi: no... creo que son lo peor los odio

Kira: por que?

Naomi: una cosa que me sucedió de pequeña nada importante mejor nos dormimos que ya es hora

Kira: ok... (ya recostada) pero no todos son iguales (se duerme)

Naomi: …

**Fati: y bueno eso es todo en el proximo capitulo habra nuevo personaje o nuevo encuentro o reencuentro con otro de los chicos de IE eso si solo habra una de esas cosas ah! por cierto Patri-chan sigues con vida! estas bien! no te habra matado fuyumi y a kira... bueno Kira a aparecido en el cap asi que estara bien pero tu me preocupas da señales de vida! y lo de ultima voluntad tranquila la cumplire**


	6. capitulo 5: Fuyumi el reencuentro

**No hace falta que lo diga lo sabes IE...**

(en la casa de naomi por la mañana)

Naomi: ummm... (levanta la cabeza y mira el reloj y ve que son la 8:45) O_O LLEGO TARDE! no... LLEGAMOS TARDE (mira a kira durmiendo todavia) LEVANTATE DE UNA VEZ!

Kira: (se cae de la cama) q-que que pasa!... a si solo es nao-chan bueno buenas noches (se vuelve a dormir)

Naomi: que te levantes! * que hara fuyumi para levantarla un momento* Kira-chan! (cantando) quieres este chocolate

Kira: (se levanta) chocolate si! ***O***

Naomi: pues vistete que llegamos tarde al insti

Kira: ok (se viste en 2 segundos)

Naomi: bueno vamonos (se van corriendo)

(En la entrada)

Fuyumi: kira! Donde has estado!

Kira: me he quedado a dormir en casa de Nao-chan ^ ^

Fuyumi: y sin avisarme fui para despertarte pero no estabas

Kira: lo siento lo siento

naomi: bueno entramos

Kira y fuyumi: si

(pasaron las clases y por la tarde)

Kira: bueno nos vamos fuyumi-nee

Fuyumi: adelantate tengo que parar en el mercadonal

Kira: Ok

(con fuyumi que ya habia echo la compra)

Fuyumi: * vamos a ver era harina, chocolate, vainilla...si creo que lo tengo todo * (pensando con los ojos cerrados) (se choca con alguien) i-ittai!

¿?: lo siento estas bien

Fuyumi: si creo que si (sobandose la cabeza)

¿?: dejame ayudarte

Fuyumi: eh! No hace falta!

Hiroto: claro que si te as caido por mi culpa (fati: en verdad a si do de ella que iba con los ojos cerrados ¬_¬) me llamo hiroto kiyama

Fuyumi: ehhhh! Hi-hiroto

Hiroto: si

Fuyumi: no puede ser! yo soy Fuyumi Tenshi

Hiroto: O_O fuyumi-chan!

Fuyumi: sip

Hiroto: no me lo puedo creer estas muy cambiada estas mas guapa ^ ^

Fuyumi: e-eh g-gracias ^/^ tu tambien (toda roja)

Hiroto: y que tal esta Kira-chan

Fuyumi: tan hiperactiva como siempre

Hiroto: hay cosas que nunca cambian

Fuyumi: me lo dices a mi

Hiroto: por cierto para que es todo esto? (mira las bolsas)

Fuyumi: para un pastel para kira se lo prometi el otro dia

Hiroto: dejame adivinar perdistes una apuesta

Fuyumi: si -/-

Hiroto: jeje

Fuyumi: bueno mejor que me vaya kira me esta esperando

Hiroto: ok no quieres que te ayude

Fuyumi: no puedo yo adios (yéndose)

Hiroto: adios

(en casa de los tenshi)

(fuyumi estaba haciendo el pastel)

Fuyumi: * lo e vuelto a ver y... esta mas guapo que recordava... PERO QUE DIGO SI HIROTO ES MI MEJOR AMIGO no fuyumi no puedes pensar asi de hiroto* ^/^ -/- /

Kira: fuyumi-neee estas toda roja te a sucedido algo estas enferma?

Fuyumi: eh! no solo estaba pensando en...

Kira: en...

Fuyumi: nada! sabes me e encontrado con una persona

Kira: con quien?

Fuyumi: con hiroto

Kira: con hiroto-nii-san

Fuyumi: si

Kira: ya se eso era la causa de tu sonrojo fuyumi-nee esta enamorada de hiroto-nii-san (cantando)

Fuyumi: no no lo estoy! O/o/O

Kira: lo que tu digas lo que tu digas jejeje

Fuyumi: kiraaa! ¬_¬

Kira: (traga en seco) no e dicho nada! (se va a su cuarto)

Fuyumi: vaya hermana ¬_¬

**Fati: y eso es todo ^ ^ Me alegra que sigas con vida patri-chan pero si sigues pinchando asi a Fuyumi no lo estaras mucho tiempo pero es que fuyumi es muy facil de molestar jejeeje**

**fati y Naomi: **** Fuyumi y hiroto sentados en un arbol!** (cantando) 

**Naomi: bueno eso es todo ^ ^**

**Fati: hasta el proximo capitulo ^ ^**


	7. capitulo 6: Mishiru

**Ya sabeis IE...**

En casa de naomi...

Naomi: hola mama (recien levantada ya vestida y todo)

Mama: O_O o-otra vez levantada temprano imposible

Naomi: es que tengo una hermana de lo mejor que ME HA DESPERTADO DE LA MEJOR FORMA

Mikan: ¬_¬ pero te e conseguido despertar

Naomi: siiii tirandome un cubo de agua encima!

Mikan: es la unica forma de despertarte

Mama: venga venga tengamos la fiesta en paz desayunad

Naomi y mikan: si!

(ya en el instituto en el descanso)

Naomi: hey kira sabes ya se a quien mas vamos a invitar a unirse al equipo

Kira: a quien?

Naomi: Mishiru toyotomi

kira: mishiru toyotomi?

Naomi: sip ^ ^

Kira: y donde la has encontrado

Naomi: no sep lo hoy por hay y ya sabes

Kira: simplemente oistes su nombre! OoO

Naomi: si pero bueno vamos según oi esta en 2-A

Kira: la clase de Alicia

Naomi: si bueno vamos (se van a la clase de 2-A)

Alicia: ah! Naomi kira!? Que hacen a qui?

Naomi: buscamos a Mishiru toyotomi

Alicia: mishiru? Esta hay pero para que (señalando a una chica de cabello celeste hasta medio muslo, atado en una coleta alta con un liston negro, flequillo recto con 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y lotras 2 a su pecho y ojos de color zafiro)

Naomi: queremos pedirle que se una al equipo bueno voy a ver (se acerca a mishiru) hola! ^ ^

Mishiru: hola?

Naomi: soy Naomi kinamoto estoy en un curso mas avanzado que tu

Mishiru: encantada yo soy Mishi-

naomi: ya lo se por eso quiero que te unas al equipo que estoy formando

Mishiru: equipo?

Naomi: si de futbol

Mishiru: futbol eh? Me gusta la idea! ^ ^ apuntame!

Naomi: si! ya somos 6 (dando saltos por todo el salon y no hace falta decir que kira tambien estaba dando saltos) (todo el mundo las mira extraño) (se paran) pero que miran no han visto a unas chicas saltar o que! sigan a lo suyo! bueno en que posicion juegas

Mishiru: en cualquier posicion menos portera... un moemento solo 6 personas!

Naomi: sip

Kira: cuando empezamos solo eramos 3 Naomi, Fuyumi y yo

Alicia: despues me apunte yo y fuimos 4

Kira: y despues se amunto Shimori-chan y fuimos 5

Mishiru: n-no se le da bien hacer planes no?

Kira y alicia: no es evidente

Naomi: hey! bueno en la salida te presento a las demas (se van a clase y termina el insti)(a la salida)

Naomi:hey fuyumi!

Fuyumi: eh? naomi? Que pasa?

Naomi: ya somos 6

Fuyumi: ehh! has conseguido a otra

Naomi: sip

Fuyumi: quien es

Naomi: un momento (ve a Shimori) Shimori!

Shimori: naomi pasa algo?

Naomi: somos 6

Shimori: que bien quien es! ^ ^

Fuyumi: eso se lo e preguntado o pero no me lo a dicho todavia

Naomi: es (sale mishiru de detras de naomi con kira y alicia)

Mishiru: buenas tardes!

Naomi: ahh! (da un salto cuando la oye detras suya) eso es malo para el corazon T_T

Kira: lo sentimos lo sentimos

Alicia: esta es Mishiru Toyotomi

Mishiru: encantada

Fuyumi y Shimori: igualmente ^ ^

Shimori: dejame adivinar te encontro por casualidad

Kira: oyo su nombre a unas chicas y dijo

Alicia: debe unirse al equipo (imitando la voz de naomi)

Shimori: igualita a ella

Naomi: oye yo no hablo asi!

Todas menos naomi: jajajaj

Naomi: (infla los mofletes)

**Fati: bueno y aquí se acaba el capitulo me alegro que os guste la obsesion de Kira por los dulces y Canon888 me alegro que ya sepas como fastidiar a tu hermano yo tambien tengo una hermana justamente de 21 años y la fastidio tooodos los dias**

**Naomi: es la mision de las hermanas menores**

**Fati: si fastidiar a las hermanas mayores. Patri-chan me alegro que ayas conseguido tu venganza no podemos permitir que personajes ficticios y encima creados por nosotros nos intimiden**

**Naomi: venga ya si cada vez que te amenazo te mueres de miedo**

**Fati: no es verdad!**

**Naomi: si si lo es**

**Fati: no no lo es**

**Naomi: si si lo es**

**Fati: no no lo (nota que alguien le a tirado agua encima)**

**Naomi: ehhh? te has quedado sin palabras eh? (nota que alguien le tira agua encima)**

**Fati y naomi: Frio!**

**Mer: deveriais dejar de discutir (por quien no lo sabe mer es mi mejor amiga salio en el anterior fic que tenias preguntas/retos o torturas)**

**Mikan: pareceis niñas pequeñas**

**Naomi: te odio ¬_¬**

**Fati: creia que eras mi amiga ¬_¬**

**Mer: bueno sigue con la respuesta de Patri-chan**

**Fati: ok ok me alegro que te rieras con el anterior capitulo y si**

**Naomi Fati: A fuyumi le gusta Hiroto a fuyumi le gusta Hiroto (cantando)**

**Fati: bueno hasta otra! ^ ^**

**Naomi: adios ^ ^**


	8. capitulo 7

**IE no me pertenece**

(el sabado en casa de los Terumi)

Alicia:voy a salir!

Mama: ok pero vuelve antes de la hora de comer

Alicia: hai! (fue hacia el parque) eh? Que es ese ruido? (sale corriendo y ve a un chico de pelo de punta color crema practicar futbol) -O- ( hace una supertecnica y grita tornado de fuego) (Fati: ya sabreis quien es no es obvio ¬_¬) OoO Sugoiiiii! (el chico la mira) e-etto yo bueno lo siento (se inclina

¿?: …

Alicia: etto me llamo Alicia Terumi y es que oi un ruido y vine a mirar que pasaba yo solo eso

Goenji: … Shuya Goenji

Alicia: tu tecnica fue genial un momento... (se pone a pensar) * de que me suena ese nombre* AH! Eres uno de los de Inazuma Japon!

Goenji: si

Alicia: ahora que me doy cuenta no hablas mucho

Goenji: y tu juegas al futbol?

Alicia: bueno si un poco...

Goenji: intentame quitarme el balon

Alicia: eh p-pero no soy muy buena

Goenji: venga (se pone en posicion)

Alicia: ok (intenta quitarle el balon pero falla lo vuelve a intentar y vuelve a fallar y a la tercera va la vencida le consigue quitar el balon) yeiii! lo consegui

Goenji: eres buena pero te falta practica

Alicia: seguro que mi equipo daría una paliza al tuyo

Goenji: eso ya lo veremos pero en que equipo estas?

Alicia: b-bueno todavia no esta completo y bueno es que la que deberia estar a cargo no se le da bien hacer planes

Goenji: no se pero eso me recuerda a alguien

(en casa de endo)

Endo: achu! alguien esta hablando de mi seguro que de lo bueno que soy de portero

(con alicia y goeni)

Goenji: y como es ella?

Alicia: bueno es un poco infantil, no es buena haciendo planes y le encanta el futbol

(en casa de naomi)

Naomi: achuu! estare cogiendo un resfriado?

(con alicia y goenji)

Goenji: *no seran familia endo y ella*

Alicia: ah! es muy tarde me tengo que ir adios (se va corriendo)

Goenji: adios...

(al dia siguiente en el instituto)

Naomi: joooo... a ver a quien puedo reclutar? (se pone a mirar a todos lados) eh? Esa chica... me gusta su pelo! ^ ^ (es de cabello largo y ondulado que desde la mitad de la espalda hasta los muslos cambia de color de castaño a un azul claro sus ojos son de un color violeta) sera ella! (iva a caminar hacia ella cuando)

Alicia: naomi naomi! (la coje del brazo)

Naomi: que?

Alicia: e conocido a un chico que chuta de una forma increible

Naomi: un chico? No me interesa (iva a seguir con lo suyo pero alicia la vuelve a parar)

Alicia: pero lo mas increible es que es Shuya Goenji

Naomi: shuya goenji? El delantero de fuego de inazuma japon?

Alicia: si

Naomi: ok puedo seguir con lo mio

Alicia: tan importante es

Naomi: iva a reclutar a una chica

Alicia: ook (la suelta)

Naomi: bien (mira para donde estaba la chica y ya no esta) se ha ido T_T

Alicia: pero sabes su nombre o algo

Naomi: nop la encontre hace un momento aquí y me gusto su cabello

Alicia: nada mas solo por eso?

Naomi: si

Alicia nunca cambiaras -_-

Naomi: bueno vayamos a nuestras clases nos vemos en la salida (se va)

(en la salida de camino a casa de naomi)

Naomi: * jo con alicia seguro que no me vuelvo a encontrar con esa chica y a mi que mi importa un chico me da igual si es Shuya Goenji o quien sea! * eh? (mira a una chica delante de ella) ah!

¿?: eh?

Naomi: tu eres esa chica

¿?: me conoces?

Naomi: bueno te e viso de lejos y queria preguntarte si te ggusta el futbol?

¿?: el futbol?

Naomi: si

¿?: me encanta! ^ ^

Naomi: genial! quieres unirte a mi equipo?!

¿?: ok me llamo Sacha daemon

Naomi: naomi kinamoto en que posicion juegas?

Sacha: delantera pero si hace falta puedo jugar en otra posicion

Naomi: genial ah! (mira que a llegado a su casa) esta es mi casa

Sacha: eh? Pero si vives al lado mio!

Naomi: en serio pues vamos juntas mañana al insti! *O*

Sacha: ok adios (se mete en su casa)

Naomi: adios (se mete en su casa)

(en casa de naomi)

Naomi: ya estoy en casa! (mira una nota que hay en el frigo) eh?

**Nota:**

**Me e tenido que ir con tu padre a un viaje de negocios tu hermana no estara ya que esta de viaje te e dejado dinero en la mesa para 3 semanas si necesitas algo el numero de telefono esta debajo de esta nota.**

Naomi: se han ido sin avisarme vaya padres bueno parece que estare sola por 3 semanas mejor me voy a dormir un ratito (se queda dormida)

**Fati: bueno eso es todo y canon888 tranquilo fuyumi no nos va a asesinar al menos eso creo venga ya es un personaje ficticio **

**Naomi: a ti no te puede matar pero a mi si porque yo estoy dentro de esta historia**

**Fati: lo siento por ti**

**Naomi: ¬_¬**

**Fati: espero que te este llendo bien con lo de chinchar a tu hermano yo ya lo eh echo y lo e conseguido una nunca se cansa. Michiru-neko-chan me alegro que te gustaran los otros capitulos ^ ^. Patri-chan claro que naomi no cambiara asin es ella y lo que ya se le ocurrira un plan cuando esten ya las 11 posiblemente pase**

**Naomi: hey! que estoy en ello! **

**Fati: todavia ni as echo los chandals**

**Naomi: eh tenido que estudiar **

**Fati: yaya bueno hasta otra ^ ^**

**Naomi: adios ¬_¬**

**Sacha daemon no me pertenece si no a Nemuru3003**


	9. capitulo 8: Shion kishimoto

**IE no me pertenece si no a Level-5... eso ya se sabe no creen?**

(En el instituto Raimon en la hora del recreo)

Naomi: bieeen! ^ ^ esta es Sacha Daemon se unio al equipo ayer

Sacha: encantada de conoceros juego de delantera pero si hace falta puedo jugar en otra posicion

Naomi: bueno como sabes yo soy Naomi Kinamoto juego de delantera pero tambien puedo pasar a la defensa aunque no se me da muy bien ^ ^

Kira: yo soy Kirakaze Tenshi juego de defensa y esta de aquí es mi hermana mayor

Fuyumi: Fuyumi Tenshi un gusto juego de portera

Sacha: igualmente ^ ^

Alicia: yo soy Alicia Terumi juego de delantera pero tambien puedo jugar de centrocampista ^ ^

Sacha: ^ ^

Shimori: yo me llamo Shimori Matsumoto Sandoval juego de defensa, delantera o centrocampista

Mishiru: yo soy Mishiru Toyotomi y puedo jugar en cualquier posicion menos portera

Sacha: ^ ^ me alegro de conocerlas

Naomi: bueno ya somos 7 solo faltan 4 personas para las 11 y es mejor ponerse ya a entrenar

Kira: sip ^ ^ para hacer supertecnicas

Naomi: si!

Fuyumi: y sabes como lo vamos a conseguir (se le clava una flecha a naomi) tampoco tenemos el uniforme todavia (se le clava otra) tampoco tenemos donde entrenar (otra mas) y lo mas importante como vamos a conseguir las 4 restantes y ademas necesitamos gerentes (se le clavan dos flechas mas)

Naomi: (en el suelo)

Kira: creo que as sido muy dura fuyumi-nee

Fuyumi: no

Sacha: seguira viva (pinchandola con un palo)

Shimori: o-oye

Mishiru: no creo que sea bueno que la pinches

Naomi: (se levanta rapidamente con llamas en los ojos) NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ESO ME VENZA YA VEREIS COMO CONSEGUIMOS LAS 4 FALTANTES

Alicia: y los uniforme

Naomi: a ustedes os gusta deprimire no?

Todas menos naomi: es nuestro hobbi

Naomi: malas T_T bueno da igual seguro que se me ocurre algo ^ ^ bueno mejor que nos vayamos a clase (se va corriendo)

Kira: hey esperame! (va detras de ella)

Fuyumi: bueno vamonos

Todas: si

(despues de clases con naomi) (de camino a casa)

Naomi: * jo con las chicas si que les gusta deprimirme pero es verdad me tengo que poner a hacer los uniformes*

(ya en su casa)

Naomi: eh? (estan llamando a su telefono) si? Ah mama! Que pasa?

Mama: se me olvido de decirte que la causa que tu hermana no este aquí es que a ido a uno de estos intercambios

Naomi: que! eso significa que alguien vendra para quedar durante el tiempo que ella no esta que es...

Mama: desde mañana hasta 1 año

Naomi: 1 año! pero quien es

Mama: no lo se pero es un chico de Hokkaido lo sabras cuando lo veas

Naomi: para el carro un chico! y no vas a estar aquí durantes 3 semanas no no y no!

Mama: ehhh... hay poca cobertura bueno adios (se corta la llama)

Naomi: mama! * vaya madre ahora vendra un chico a casa mañana y se quedara 1 año o quizas mas menuda suerte la mia* (llaman a la puerta) quien sera? Si? (habre la puerta)

Shion: hola me llamo Shion Kishimoto y me acabo demudar a la casa de al lado ^ ^ (shion es una chica de cabello negro con dos mechas azules que caen por sus hombros y ojos azules brillantes)

Naomi: hola... (se pone pensativa) a que instituto vas a ir?

Shion: al Raimon por?

Naomi: *O* te quieres unir al equipo

Shion: eh?

Naomi: a lo siento es que tengo un equipo de furbol y necesitamos mas gente a si que

Shion: no se hable mas si es futbol me uno

Naomi: genial ya somos 8!

Shion: entonces faltan 3 personas

Naomi: sip no te sobre saltas ni nada de eso como las otras

shion: no, no das mucha impresion de ser de las que hace planes a si que ya me lo esperaba

Naomi: (se va a un rincon)

Shion: pero tampoco eres de las que se rinden verdad?

Naomi: no! ^ ^ (vuelve a donde Shion) en que posicion juegas?

Shion: de defensa o delantera bueno me tengo que ir adios!

Naomi: adios! (cierra la puerta) que bien ya somos 8 ya falta menos! Solo 3 mas solo 3 personas bueno sera mejor que descanse ya are los uniformes otro dia (se va a dormir)

**Fati: bueno eso es todo Patri-chan me alegro que te hayas reido ^ ^ y lo de familia lejana si puede ser nada es imposible**

**Naomi: hey! que yo no soy un cabeza de balon como Endo!**

**Fati: bueno y espero que te ocupes de fuyumi que no nos mate porque si no este fic se quedaria sin terminar. Canon888 gracias por el consejo lo probare y si nosotras saldremos ilesas pero yo creo que naomi y alicia por ser tu oc no. Valen me alegro que te aya gustado el anterior capitulo y espero que este tambien. Si Alicia es muy buena en futbol como bien ves y como se decia ese dicho a la tercera va la vencida... que horror me estoy pareciendo a mido.**

**Naomi: Yo tambien soy buena en el futbol**

**Fati: tu no estabas durmiendo?**

**Naomi: si peor eso es dentro del fic**

**Fati: que lista...Nemuru me alegro que te hayan gustado todos los capitulos y espero que este tambien y me alegro que te rias con naomi**

**Naomi: es que soy muy buena haciendo reir**

**Fati: ya es que eres como un payaso sin intentarlo haces reir bueno adios!**

**Shion kishimoto no me pertenece si no a shionkishimoto13**


	10. capitulo 9: Etsuko Mizukoshi

**Ya lo sabeis IE...**

( por la mañana en casa de naomi)

Naomi: eh? (mira el reloj) LLEGO TARDE! (se empieza a vestir rapidamente) MAMA PORQUE NO ME HAS DESPERTADO... un momento es verdad mama no esta ni papa y... hoy es sabado... no se se me olvida algo tambien ba da igual (empieza a desayunar y termina) creo que es hora de hacer el chandal. ( se pone a dibujarlo) ya esta! (una hora despues) (el chandal era una chaqueta rosa con lineas verdes a los hombros con una falda verde y calcetas de color rosa con una ralla verde.) hay que decir que me ha quedado bastante bien (llaman a la puerta) quien sera? ( va a habrir)

Etsuko: hola me llamo Etsuko Mishikoshi (etsuko es una chica de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, ojos azul oscuros electricos)

Naomi: otra que se ha mudado?

Etsuko: no me he mudado lo que pasa es que e oido que estabas haciendo un equipo de futbol y queria unirme

Naomi: en serio * O * bienvenida seas entonces

Etsuko: si

Naomi: de que juegas?

Etsuko: delantera pero puedo jugar en otras posiciones si hace falta

Naomi: genial ^ ^ ya somos 9 solo faltan 2 personas! (se pone a dar saltos por todos sitios)

Kira: yeiiii! (se une a naomi)

Naomi: (para en seco) de donde has salido kira?

Kira: me aburria y decidi venir a hacerte compañía

Naomi: ahhhh bueno a lo que iva yupiiiii (empieza a saltar otra vez)

Kira: siii! (sigue saltando)

Sacha: yeiii! un momento porque saltamos?

Kira: ah! Sacha-chan!

Naomi: estamos celebrando que ya somos 9 personas

Sacha: genial entonces... (se pone a saltar)

Etsuko: … (mira la escena con una gota) y estas son del equipo?

Kira y sacha: gomen

Kira: yo soy Kirakaze Tenshi y juego de defensa

Sacha: yo soy Sacha Daemon y juego de delantera pero tambien puedo jugar en otra posicion mientras no sea portera

Etsuko: encantada soy Etsuko Mishikoshi

Naomi: bueno y cuantos años tienes Etsuko

Etsuko: tengo 15 años

Naomi: genial bueno ahora si me perdonais tengo cosas que hacer (coge la puerta y la cierra)

Kira: seguro que no tenia nada que hacer solo queria comerse unos donuts ella sola

Sacha: conociendola

Etsuko: y como es naomi (caminando con kira y sacha)

Kira: bueno es un poco torpe

Sacha: tambien infantil

Kira: le encaaaanta el futbol

Sacha y kira: y sobre todo... (Fati: ya os imaginareis lo que van a decir) no es buena haciendo planes

Etsuko: eso ya se le notaba

Sacha y kira: es un caso perdido

(en casa de naomi)

Naomi: achuuu! seguro que esas tres estan hablando de mi (comiendo un donut) baaa da igual voy a salir un rato a practicar futbol (se va a un parque que queda cerca de su casa) a ver (empieza a practicar) flor de hielo! ( tira el balon pero es como un tiro normal) lo sabia no lo conseguire ¬_¬ bueno otra vez! Flor de hielo! (sigue intentandolo pero no consigue hacer la supertecnica) ahhh es imposible... NO NO ME RENDIRE PUEDO HACERLO NO SOY DE LAS QUE SE RINDEN eh? (oye un grito) pero que? (va corriendo hacia el grito)

Niña: devuelve me el balon por favor!

Chico: ni de broma las niñas no pueden jugar al futbol

Naomi: … (una sombra le cubria el rostro) retiralo

Chico: eh? Y tu quien eres?

Naomi: retira lo que has dicho sobres las chicas

Chico: por que? Solo eh dicho la verdad

Naomi: tu lo has querido (patea el balon y le da en la cara)

Chico: ittaiiii maldita sea (empieza a buscar a naomi pero no esta y tampoco la niña)

(donde naomi)

Naomi: estas bien

Niña: si! Eres muy rapida en menos de un minuto ya estamos muy lejos

Naomi: arigato ^ ^ toma tu balon se lo quite cuando le di el golpe

Niña: arigato

Naomi: ahora vete tu mama te estara buscando

Nila: si! (se va)

Naomi: ^ ^ * bueno sera mejor que yo tambien vuelva* (ya en casa de naomi) eh? (ve a un chico en la puerta) quien eres?

¿?: soy shirou fubuki el chico de intercambio

Naomi: eh (se queda congelada) * se me olvido! hoy venia un momento me resulta conocido* un momento tu eres el chico que me tope el otro dia!

Fubuki: ah! Es verdad y tu eres aquella chica como te llamabas

Naomi: (suspira) Naomi kinamoto igualmente entra (le invita a entrar)

Fubuki: gracias

(ya en el salon de los kinamoto)

Naomi: toma (le da un zumo) (lo mira con indiferencia)

Fubuki: gracias ^ ^

Naomi: ¬_¬

Fubuki: por cierto donde esta tu madre y tu padre

Naomi: en un viaje de negocios no te lo dijeron

Fubuki: no

Naomi:bueno cuando te termines el zumo te enseñare tu habitacion

Fubuki: ok (se lo termina y le enseña naomi su habitacion)

Naomi: dormiras aquí durante el tiempo que estes por cierto a que instituto vas a ir?

Fubuki: al raimon por eso acedi al intercambio

Naomi: a si? (con curiosidad)

Fubuki: ahora si te interesa ^ ^

Naomi: d-de eso nada me da igual por lo que vinistes a qui (un poco roja)

Fubuki: bueno vine a qui por que unos amigos mios estan aquí en el raimon

Naomi: bueno bien por ti ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir mejor que tu tambien te vayas es tarde (se va)  
Fubuki:... o o ^ ^

(en la habitacion de naomi)

Naomi: * lo que voy a tener que soportar con lo feliz que estaba yo que ya eramos 9 y ahora se me presenta este* T_T

**Fati: bueno y aqui la continuacion espero que os haya gustado ^ ^. Nemuru3003 es cierto no hay que perder las esperanzas se lograran**

**Naomi: ademas solo faltan 2 personas ^ ^**

**Fati: me alegro que te gustara e anterior capitulo. Patri-chan la verdad es que no puedo decir nada sobre lo que se va a liar porque seria spoiler! Me gusta tu forma de trabajar sobornar pero haz algo mas no quiero que me amenace ni nada de eso no se da le a cambio una figurita de hiroto a tamaño real! Y por favor cumple esa promesa T_T si no os quedareis sin continuacion y por culpa de fuyumi ¬_¬ . Shion kishimoto me alegro que te ayan gustado todos lo capitulos ^ ^. Valen me alegro que te aya encantado el capitulo anterior y si las chicas son muy crueles **

**Naomi: de masiado pero las quiero**

**FAti: sip bueno y ya por fin termino los uniformes**

**Naomi: sip! dije que lo aria no me subestimeis**

**Fati: ya ya bueno Canon888 e alegro que te rieras con el capitulo y si es vuestro hobbi deprimirla pero bueno da igual**

**Naomi: cuanto me quieres ¬_¬**

**Fati: si mucho ^ ^ y... NO ME PAREZCO A MIDO lo que pasa es que lo de mido es una enfermedad**

**Naomi: y como se llama?**

**FAti: pues... y yo que se preguntaselo a el que la creo el! bueno eso es todo adios**

**Naomi: adios!**

**Etsuko no me pertenece si no a Valen mizukoshi**


	11. capitulo 10: kazemaru?

**IE no me pertenece**

En casa de naomi...

Naomi: mmmm... que hora es (medio dormida) (mira el reloj) LA 1 O_O TANTO HE DORMIDO (sale deprisa de la cama y se viste y baja las escaleras corriendo) kyaaaa (se cae por las escaleras)

i-ittai esta visto que hoy no es mi dia

Fubuki: (aparece de la nada) estas bien ^ ^u

Naomi: si... -_- (se levanta)

Fubuki: quieres desayunar?

Naomi: no pronto sera la hora de comer a si que mejor no -_- (suena el timbre) YA VOY(empieza a ir para ya pero se resvala) eh? (se iba a caer pero fubbuki la cogio antes de que eso ocurriera)

Fubuki: (aun sugetandola) estas bien?

Naomi: (muy cerca de fubuki y sonrojada) O/O (alguien habre la puerta)

Kira: nao-chan voy a pa... (se queda petrificada viendo la escena) O_O

Fuyumi: oye kira no pases como si estuvieras en tu casa que pasa? (mira para naomi y fubuki) O/O lo sentimos volveremos en otro momento! vamonos kira!

Kira: hai

Naomi: pero que os pensais! (separandose de fubuki)

Fuyumi: nadaaa... (sonriendo picaramente)

Kira: ^ ^

Naomi: como que nada y deja de sonreir asi! O/O

Fuyumi: asi como? ^ ^

Naomi: pues asi

Fubuki: ^ ^u

Kira: soy Kirakaze tenshi por favor cuida de nao-chan

Fubuki: soy shirou fubuki y entre naomi y yo no hay nada

Kira: pues se os veia muy bien juntos

Naomi: dejadlo ya!

(ya cuando las cosas se calmaron en el salon)

Fuyumi: a si que fubuki esta a qui por un intercambio de tu hermana?

Naomi: si

Kira: y tu te resbalaste y fubuki antes que te cayeras te atrapo

Naomi: si yo por nada del mundo me enamoraria de alguien

Kira: no es tan malo fuyumi-nee esta enamorada de hiro... (fuyumi le tapa la boca)

Fuyumi: ¬_¬ (fati: si las miradas matasen kira estaria muerta)

Naomi: *O* de hiro que hiromi? Hiro?...

Kira: yo mejor no digo nada no quiero acabar muerta

Naomi: da igual ya lo sabre tengo contactos ¬_¬

Fubuki: no quiso decir hiroto?

Fuyumi: O/O

Naomi: bingo! no se quien es pero lo averiguare!

Kira: es un amigo de cuando estuvimos en el sun garden fuyumi-nee le cogio mucho cariño ^ ^

Fuyumi: estas mas guapa con la boca cerrada ¬_¬

Kira: jiji bueno me voy!

Naomi: a donde?

Kira: a dar una vuelta adios (se fue)

Fuyumi: bueno sera mejor que también me vaya (se va)

Naomi: desaparecen tan rapido como aparecen

Fubuki: tienes unas extrañas amigas ^ ^u

Naomi ya...

(con kira)

Kira: * jejeje el amor esta en el aire conseguire que fubu-chan sea el novio de nao-chan ^ ^* eh? (mira para un campo y ve a unos chicos entrenando) vaaaya son muy rapidos pero yo lo soy mas (empieza a correr para la pista y a adelantar a todos solo le quedava uno un peliazul pero este no se rendia al final acabo en empate)

¿?: eres rapida

Kira: tu tambien me llamo Kirakaze Tenshi

Kaze: kezemaru ichirouta

Kira: queee! tu eres unos de los de inazuma japon! sugoi! * O *

Kaze: si asi es ^ ^u

Kira: un momento... (se pone a pensar) ahora que me doy cuenta shiro fubuki tambien era uno de los de inazuma japon!

Kaze: conoces a fubuki?

Kira: bueno lo conoci hoy

Kaze: aaa

Kira: bueno me tengo que ir adios

Kaze: adios

(con fuyumi)

Fuyumi: * kira se popdria quedar callada jo habla demasiado* (se chocaa con alguien) i-ittai eh? (mira arriba y ve a un chico pelirrojo con otro alvino)

¿?1: podrias tener mas cuidado

Fuyumi: encima de que eres tu el que choco con migo

¿?1: lo que tu digas

Fuyumi: claro que lo que lo diga ¬_¬

¿?1: ¬_¬

¿?3: parad ustedes dos suzuno porque no has parado a nagumo

Fuyumi: eh?

suzuno:no era de mi incunvencia

nagumo: no te metas hiroto

hiroto: ahhh... es que no recordais a fuyumi

Nagumo: f-fuyumi esta chica venga ya era enana

suzuno: por si no lo sabias han pasado muchos años ella podria a ver cambiado

Fuyumi: un momento entonces este engreido y idiota es nagumo y este serio y sin emociones es suzuno

Nagumo: a quien llamas engreido y idiota!

Suzuno:...

Fuyumi: va da igual

Hiroto: ahh bueno si nos disculpas fuyumi tenemos que ir a un sitio a si que adios (se van)

Fuyumi: adios

**Fati: bueno espero que os haya gustado. Patri-chan me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior y espero que sea verdad que fuyumi no hace daño por que a qui su mirada podria a ver matado a kira**

**Naomi: si daba miedo no es lo mismo leerlo que verlo**

**Fati: espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Valen-chan (puedo?) si vuestro hobbi es deprimir a naomi pero como yo soy la dueña de naomi os lo permito **

**naomi: te encanta fastidiarme**

**Fati: si es muy divertido bueno y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Shion me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero que este tambien ^ ^. Canon888 me alegro que te gustaran los uniforme y el capitulo y me gustaria ver ese dibujo bueno espero que te gustara este cap. Adios!**

**Naomi: adios!**


	12. capitulo 11: ya somos 11!

**IE no me pertenece**

(al dia siguiente en la hora del recreo en una esquina apartada del patio unas chicas estaban rodeando a otra)

Shimori: suelta lo

Naomi: lo que no tengo dinero ^ ^u

Shimori: no queremos dinero

Alicia: queremos que nos digas

Mishiro: que hace un chico tan guapo en tu casa?

Naomi: eh? Quien os a dicho eso!

Sacha: a si que era verdad!

Shion: nos lo dicho Kira

Naomi: * ya hablare con kira luego ¬_¬*

Etsuko: entonces...

Shion: como se llama desde cuando estais saliendo! * O *

Naomi: un momento! No estoy saliendo con el! Y se llama shirou fubuki esta a qui por un estupido intercambio de mi hermana

Shimori: ya ya

Naomi: es verdad!

¿?: perdona eres Naomi kinamoto?

Naomi: eh si

Hanaco: soy hanaco mishima y me gustaria unirme al equipo de futbol

Eita: y yo Eita Nagano encantada (saliendo de detras de hanaco) tambien me quiero unir

Naomi: * O * un momento os quereis unir las dos

Eita y hanaco: si

Naomi: a ver (Fati: dejadla un rato que esta intentando asimilar las cosas ¬_¬) somos Eita 1, hanaco 2, Etsuko 3, Shion 4, Sacha 5, Mishiru 6, Shimori 7, Alicia 8, Fuyumi 9, Kira 10 y conmigo 11 eso significa que...

Kira y Sacha: (Naomi: no me pregunteis de donde a salido kira) ya estamos todos! (saltando de alegria)

Naomi: T_T si (se tira encima de eita y hanaco y las abraza) bienvenidas al equipo T_T

Eita: si ^ ^

Hanaco: siempre son asi?

Fuyumi: si ^ ^u (fati: en serio de donde salen?)

Eita: bueno nunca nos aburriremos

Hanaco: si... etto me puedes soltar ^ ^u

Naomi: o claro ^ ^ bueno de que jugais

Eita: de centrocampista y mediocampista

Hanaco: de delantera pero tambien puedo jugar de otra posicion mientras no sea portera

Naomi: bueno y ahora que y estamos las 11!

Fuyumi: chotto mate! todavia faltan las gerentes ¬_¬ y tambien hay que encargar los uniformes

Naomi: eh (se congela) (fati: si es que era muy bueno para ser verdad ¬_¬ y fuyumi hay deprimiendo)

Alicia: sabia yo que era muy bueno para ser verdad que hayamos acabado con los preparativos con lo cansada que estoy

Todas: SI TU NO HAS ECHO NADA

Naomi: soy yo la unica que hace algo

Todas: TU TAMPOCO HAS ECHO GRAN COSA

Naomi: lo sabia esto es una conspiracion contra mi (en un rincon depre)

Shimori: ¬_¬u y que vamos a hacer con las gerentes y los uniformes

Fuyumi: los encargamos listo naomi ve a encargarlos

Naomi: por que yo!

Fuyumi: por que eres las capitana

Naomi: eh? Capitana yo?

Kira: claro quien si no

Naomi: pero...

Shimori: fuiste la que creastes el equipo

Sacha: y nunca te has rendido

Alicia: por muy dificil que sean las cosas

Etsuko: y por mucho que te deprimamos

Shion: siempre

Eita: estas alegre

Hanaco: nosotras dos te acabamos de conocer hoy pero nos parece que serias una buena capitana

Naomi: chicas T_T sois las mejores ^ ^

Todas: ^ ^

Naomi: ok ire a encargarlos

Fuyumi: y las gerentes

Naomi: de eso no os preocupeis bueno matta nee! (se va)

Shion: deveriamos confiar en ella

Fuyumi: por muy torpe que sea siempre a sabido llevarlo para lante y seguro que ahora tambien

**Fati: bueno eso es todo quizas suba otro capitulo hoy no se según. Y ya somos 11! yei!**

**Naomi: si!**

**Fati: tu no estabas llendo para la tienda de confección**

**Naomi: eso en el fic**

**Fati: que vida la suya ¬_¬ . Patri-chan me alegro que te hayas reído en el anterior capitulo y si fuyumi y kira son muy inoportunas**

**Naomi: bastante ¬_¬**

**Fati: espero que te haya gustado el capitulo en el proximo no se si voy a poner la siguiente pareja quien sabe ^ ^ . Namuru me alegro que siempre te hagan reir estas chicas ya que para algo se les paga**

**Naomi: no se nos paga ¬_¬**

**Fati: a no? Pues a mi si**

**Naomi: pero que cara que tienes ¬_¬**

**Fati: bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap ^ ^. Shion me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior y el FubuNao (?) bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap. Canon888 si FUYUMI Y HIROTO DEBAJO DE UN ARBOL BESANDOSE**

**Naomi: sabes que vas a morir**

**Fati: lo dudo bueno que pena que las miradas no matan (yo hubiese matado a unos cuantos) espero que te haya gustado el cap ^ ^. Matta nee!**

**Naomi: adios!**

**Fati: no un momento se me olvida una cosa sobre lo de las gerentes pues necesit aqui esta la ficha:**

**Nombre y apellido:**

**Edad (entre 14-15-16):**

**Color favorito:**

**Aspecto:**

**Ropa informal:**

**Pareja (no pueden ser fubuki, hiroto, kazemaru, suzuno, kido, goenji, afuro, tsunami, handa, nagumo, fudo o implemente no tienen):**

**Le gusta:**

**No le gusta:**

**Habilidades:**

**Extra:**

**Eita no me pertenece si no a Shimori matsumoto  
**

**Hanaco no me pertenece si no a blackymandis**


	13. capitulo 12: FubuNao, KazeKira, SuzuShi

**IE no me pertenece**

Por la tarde del dia siguiente en casa de shimori...

Shimori: * me aburrooo jo bueno voy a dar un paseo* (sale de casa) * no hay nada interesante ¬_¬* eh? (ve a un chico pelirrojo pelearse con un chico albino) * hay gente que no puede pasar desapercivida -_-u *

¿?1: quieres pelea copito de nieve!

¿?2: que has dicho tulipan ¬_¬ (mirada asesina)

¿?1: lo que has oido copito!

Shimori: * que pelea mas tonta* -_-u hey ustedes no creen que deveriais dejar de discutir a qui?!

¿?1: no te metas niña

¿?2: esto no es de tu incumbencia solo eres una niña

Shimori: ^ ^* (enfadada) A QUIEN LLAMAS NIÑA TULIPAN

¿?1: pues a ti niñita

Shimori: como te coja (empezando a ir hacia el)

¿?1: no lo conseguiras (empezando a correr) niña!

Shimori: vuelve a qui!

¿?2: ¬ ¬

¿?3: que pasa suzuno? (viendo que nagumo esta siendo perseguida por una chica)

Suzuno: nagumo a provocado a una chica

¿?3: amm..

Suzuno: y tu que haces a qui midorikawa

Mido: es que cerca de a qui esta mi heladeria favorita ^ ^ un momento esa chica no es shimori-chan?

Suzuno: shimori? (la mira detenidamente) puede ser

Mido: recuerdo que cuando ella estaba en el sun garden tu no eras tan frio

¿?4: no era tan frio de pequeño cuando estaba con esa chica?

Mido: afuro, no se que le pasaba a suzuno pero asi era

Afuro: seguramente le gustaba por que viendo como es suzuno de frio

Suzuno: callaos ¬_¬ (Fati: otra mirada que puede matar)

Afuro y mido: h-hai

Suzuno: ahhh...cuanto va a durar esto (viendo a shimori y nagumo)

Shimori: VUELVE A QUI TULIPAN

Nagumo: NO ME COGERAS NIÑA

Afuro: nagumo! vasta! (lo para)

Shimori: nagumo?

Nagumo: ¬_¬ que quieres

Mido: no recuerdas a shimori-chan

Nagumo: shimori? Esta niña? Pues ahora que la veo puede ser

Shimori: un momento si tu eres nagumo entonces (fati: dejadla que lo asimile) este de a qui de pelo verde es mido-chan y este frio de a qui es suzu-chan

Mido: sip ^ ^

Shimori: ven a qui mi helado de pistacho favorito (abrazandolo)

Suzuno: ¬ ¬

Shimori: y tu tambien suzu-chan (abrazandolo)

Suzuno: O/O

Nagumo: jajaj suzuno esta rojo

Suzuno: ¬ ¬

Nagumo: mejor me callo (traga en seco)

Shimori: (le suelta) bueno me tengo que ir se me hace tarde adios! (se va)

(al mismo tiempo con naomi en una tienda)

Naomi: quiero estos uniformes (le enseña la oja con los uniformes dibujados) 10 de este rosa y 1 de este verde y 11 de el chandal

Vendedora: ok estara listo para el viernes (estan a miercoles)

Naomi: bien ^ ^ bueno adios (sale de la tienda)

Fubuki: ah! Naomi

Naomi: fubuki

Fubuki: te vas a casa vamos juntos

Naomi: ok -_- (se van a casa y por el camino estaba todo silencioso)(en casa) que quieres para cenar?

Fubuki: onigiris

Naomi: ehhh? ya lo comimos

Fubuki: pero me encanta las tuyas

Naomi: ahh... ok ¬ ¬ (se va a la cocina)

Fubuki: * es una chica interesante* ^ ^

Con Kirakaze...

Kira: * que habra hoy para cenar? Espero que sea una amburguesa* ^ ^

Kaze: ah? Kira-chan!

Kira: are? A kaze-chan! ^ ^

Kaze: que haces a qui

Kira: de camino a mi casa

Kaze: te acompaño

Kira: ok oye kaze-chan eres muy rapido a si que deves practicar un deporte

Kaze: si el futbol

Kira: ahh! igual que yo

Kaze: juegas al futbol?

Kira: sip soy defensa

Kaze: y quien es vuestra capitana

Kira: nao-chan

Kaze: el nuestro es endo es muy despistado y un loco del futbol

Kira: jeje nao-chan es tambien muy despistada y torpe pero le gusta mucho el futbol ademas no es buena haciendo planes

Kaze: y por que dices eso?

Kira: bueno pues... (le cuenta la historia desde que empezo) y eso es todo

Kaze: os gusta deprimirla

Kira: sip es muyyy divertido ^ ^ pero la queremos ya llegamos a mi casa adios (le da un beso en la mejilla y entra en casa)

Kaze: O/O

**Fati: bueno y como dije otro cap es que hoy tenia inspiracion **

**Nao: y estaba aburrida**

**Fati: ¬ ¬ que quieres es que mis amigos estan de vacaciones bueno Patri-chan sobre lo del partido si tengo planeado uno pero no te voy a decir contra quien ni cuando. Valen-chan siii! ya son 11 y tranquila etsuko seguro que naomi te invita a la boda y lo de primer hijo abra que esperar hasta la tercera temporada que tengo planeado eso si consigo acabar esta temporada y la siguiente que seria la de go y despues future a si que a esperar**

**Naomi: mi pesadilla (deprimida en un rincon)**

**Fati: creo que e echo algo malvado bueno esas clases de maldad que me dio fudo funcionaron**

**Naomi: fudo da clases de maldad**

**Fati: si y a un buen precio bueno estoy hablando demasiado y mandad vuestros OC para gerentes quizas en el proximo cap salga la primera gerente**


	14. capitulo 13: Moon Fudo

**IE no me pertenece si no a Level-5**

(de camino al insti con naomi)

Naomi: * vamos a ver ya e encargado los uniformes solo faltan las gerentes y que le diga lo del equipo al presidente de la junta escolar pan comido ^ ^ * (se va al despacho del presidente y llama a la puerta)

¿?: si?

Naomi: (abre la puerta) soy Naomi Kinamoto y queria pedirle que nos dejara hacer un club de futbol are? (ve que es una chica de su edad) y el presidente?

Natsumi: soy Natsumi Raimon y el presidente es mi padre

Naomi: ahh

Natsumi: a si que si quieres algo me lo puedes decir a mi

Naomi: como iva diciendo quiero que nos dejes hacer un club de futbol

Natsumi: pero ya hay uno

Naomi: yaaa pero de chicas ya somos las 11

Natsumi: bueno si ya sois 11 y es de chicas no veo inconvenientes esta bien pero y las gerentes

Naomi: etto estoy en ello

Natsumi: los uniformes

Naomi: los encargue ayer estaran para mañana

Natsumi: bueno esta bien podras crear el equipo y como se va a llamar?

Naomi: etto pues... girl power?

Natsumi: girl power? Bueno todas sois chicas pero fuertes? Aveis jugado algun partido?

Naomi: pues no

Natsumi: bueno ya os organizare yo uno puedes irte

Naomi: hai (sale del despacho) * bueno ya esta y lo del partido a saber contra quien jugamos*

Kira: nao-chan! (se va con kira a clase) (en el recreo)

Fuyumi: entonces que tal

Naomi: que tal que?

Eita: si nos dejan crear el equipo

Naomi: ahhh eso si nos dejan incluso estan buscando contra quien jugar un partido

Etsuko: tan pronto?

Mishiru: no hemos ni empezado a practicar

Naomi: pues empecemos hoy a las 5 en el campo de al lado de mi casa

Kira: va a ser divertido ^ ^

Sacha: ya quiero que llegue la hora! ^ ^

Alicia: bueno entonces hasta esta tarde

Fuyumi: deberiamos entrar

Todas: si (entran a clases)

(paso el tiempo y llego la hora de entrenar)

Naomi: bien entonces empecemos con algo facil... alguien sabe una supertecnica?

Todas: (caida anime)

Naomi: veo que no bueno entonces creamos una pero antes la formacion para el primer partido:

Portera: fuyumi

Defensas: kira, shion, sacha y shimori

Centocampistas: eita, mishiru, etsuko y hanaco

Delanteros: alicia y naomi

Naomi: y con esto ya podemos empezar a practicar (todas se van a practicar su posicion y con alicia y naomi)

Alicia: oye naomi

Naomi: si

Alicia: tengo una supertecnica que quiero intentar pero es en grupo

Naomi: y como se llama?

Alicia: dual espiritual thunder

Naomi: suena bien y con quien quieres hacerlo

Alicia: bueno ya que es un tiro lo necesitamos para el partido que juguemos a si que contigo

Naomi: yo? Bueno podria intentarlo pero no se yo

Alicia: tu tranquila sera facil (se ponen a practicar el tiro)

Naomi: la ultima vez que te hago caso cuando dices que sera facil (en el suelo tirada por el cansancio)

Alicia: otra vez!  
Naomi: que espiritu ¬_¬

¿?: ten (le da una toalla)

Naomi: a gracias ^ ^ un momento quien eres?

Moon: soy Moon Fudo y me gustaria ser gerente de vuestro equipo ( moon tiene el pelo a la altura de los hombros castaño, con una mecha verde a la derecha y los ojos verdes)

Naomi: gerente? * O * ya sabia yo que no te nia mucho que hacer que vendrian ellas solas a nosotras! lo veis! (girandose para el equipo)

Todas: ya ya -_-u

Moon: ^ ^u

Fuyumi: fudo fudo de que me sonara ese apellido

Naomi: pues bienvenida en que clase estas?

Moon: 4º A

Naomi: los entrenamientos son por la tarde d los findes de semana de 9 de la mañana a 2 de la tarde

Hanaco: un momento quien dijo que nos ivamos a levantar un fin de semana a las 9 de la mañana para entrenar

Naomi: lo has entendido mal antes de las 9 tienes que ya estar levantada desayunada y vestida

Hanaco: tu estas flipando

Kira: para mi es imposible levantarme a esa hora

Fuyumi: y seguro que nuestra querida capitana se queda dorida

Naomi: muy bien entonces a las 10

Todas: bien

Moon: ^ ^u

(siguieron entrenando y cuando llego la hora se fueron todas pero sin ningun resultado del dual espiritual thunder)

**Fati: y eso es todo a ver si consiguen hacer ese tiro**

**Naomi: estamos en ello no creas que es facil ¬ ¬**

**Fati: Patri-chan me alegro que te gustara el anterior capitulo y si yo tambien me imagino a kaze y suzu sonrojados kawaiii * O * bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap. Namuru como querias a qui tienes la continuacion y es que hayer estaba aburrida y dije bueno no tengo nada que hacer a si que**

**Naomi: ya habia dibujado 10 muñecas**

**Fati: me aburria ¬ ¬ bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Shion me alegro que te gustase el cap ^ ^ y espero que este tambien. Mishiru me alegro que te gustara el cap de las pareja todavia estoy formando mas parejas (ya te tocara a ti quizas en el proximo cap) bueno espero que te haya gustado y lo del partido tu contra quien crees que jugaran?**

**Naomi: (leyendo algo)**

**Fati: ¬ ¬? que lees **

**Naomi: un libro **

**Fati: (coge el libro) como dar balonazos sin que te piten falta o te digan bruta ¬ ¬ por shuuya goenji de shuuya goenji**

**Naomi: si es una de las cosas que mejor a echo ese pelo pincho **

**Fati: y para que te lo lees**

**Naomi: no es obvio estoy planeando mi venganza contra kira**

**Fati:despues de 2 capitulos**

**Naomi: e estado muy ocupada pero bueno preparate kira!**

**Fati: bueno hasta luego (no la hace caso)**

**Naomi: quieres dejar de ignorarme!**

**Moon no me pertenece si no a Patri-chan SM**


	15. capitulo 14: TsunaSacha y FudoShion?

**IE no me pertenece.**

(por la tarde del dia siguiente en una tienda de la ciudad inazuma)

Naomi: genial ya estan los uniformes ^ ^

Vendedora: si a qui los tienes seran 1.000.000

Naomi: que! (fati: vaya cara que se le a puesto la misma que la mia cuando e dicen que tengo 7 examenes seguidos en un dia)

Vendedora: era una broma

Naomi: menos mal no bromee con eso que casi se me sale el corazon * y ya veia mi pagas del mes esfumada no no solo del mes del año!* entonces c-cuanto? (asustada)  
Vendedora: gratis consideralo un regalo

Naomi: un regalo? De que?

Vendedora: de que ya sois 11 y teneis una gerente

Naomi: como lo sabes?

Vendedora: se extiende un rumor por hay de que una chica rubia con mechas californianas y un lazo rosa como cintillo estaba buscando chicas para formar un equipo de futbol

Naomi: y como sabes que soy yo?

Vendedora: es obvio pelo rubio mechas y un lazo rosa en la cabeza ¬o¬

Naomi: ^ ^u cierto bueno gracias me tengo que ir (sale de la tienda)

Vendedora: suerte!

Mientras tanto con sacha...

Sacha: * a donde puedo ir al bosque nooo muy corriente al mercado nooo muy aburrido solo hay tiendas (fati: y que esperas que haya en el mercado ¬ ¬ animales) ya se a la playa! Si eso si es divertido vueno bamos a la playa cuando saldra el autobus* (mirando el horario) * deveria estar a qui en 5 minutos bueno a esperar* (llego el autobus y se fue a la playa) * y ahora que hago aquí? Bueno voy a practicar un poco de futbol menos mal que siempre llevo un balon con migo* (se pone a practicar una supertecnica pero falla y el balon va para un chico que esta surfeando) (Fati: se sabra quien es no? ¬ ¬) (el chico lo devuelve de un tiro mientras esta surfeando y sacha bueno sacha... imaginaos su cara)

Sacha: * O * sugoiii! lo has devuelto sin problemas y estando surfeando (llendo para el chico que salia del agua)

¿?: claro como que soy el gran tsunami

Sacha: gran tsunami?

Tsunami: sip me llamo Tsunami como te llamas?

Sacha: sacha daemon te gusta el futbol?

Tsunami: si de echo estoy en un equipo

Sacha: a si en cual?

Tsunami: inazuma japon

Sacha: (se congela) i-inazuma japon sugoi! * O * eres uno de los de inazuma japon

Tsunami: si y tu en que equipo estas

Sacha: bueno nuestro equipo se llama girl power

Tsunami: ahhh por el nombre suena muy poderoso

Sacha: que va que va si no tenemos todavia ni una supertecnica es que a la capitana no se le da bien eso de planear cosas

Tsunami: ^ ^u ya veo

Sacha: bueno me tengo que ir va a salir mi autobus espero que nos podamos volver a ver tsunami (se va)

Tsunami: * parece buena chica y ademas es muy linda* (se da cuenta de lo que pensaba y se sonroja) O/O

Mientras tanto con Shion...

Shion: * a ver que tenia que comprar... zanaorias, lechuga, tomates..* (se choca con alguien)

¿?: hey mira por donde vas!

Shion: lo mismo digo!

¿?: vaya eres guapa(mira a shion)

Shion: eh?

¿?: digo que eres guapa

Shion: y tu un idiota

Fudo: venga no seas asi me llamo Akio Fudo y tu?

Shion: Shion kishimoto ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas (se va)  
Fudo:..

Y otra vez con Naomi:

(ya en casa y por la noche)

Naomi: ya llegue!

Fubuki: hola que hay para cenar?

Naomi: me olvide de hacer la compra!

Fubuki: ya me lo suponia estabas muy ocupada estos dias a si que pedi al chino (Fati: en serio estan en japon y piden al chino ¬ ¬) ^ ^ (con esa sonrisa dulce que tiene ya sabeis)

Naomi: ¬ ¬

Fubuki: que pasa?

Naomi: no me fio

Fubuki: por?

Naomi: nada bueno a cenar (se va al comedor y cena con fubuki) (ya cuando acabaron de cenar)

Fubuki: que es esto? (viendo los uniformes)

Naomi: uniformes de futbol no ves?

Fubuki: eres gerente de algun equipo

Naomi: no soy jugadora  
Fubuki: a si y de que juegas?

Naomi: te importa?

Fubuki: si yo tambien juego al futbol soy defensa y delantero

Naomi: pues bien por ti soy delnatera pero puedo jugar tambien en la defensa y ademas soy capitana ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir (empieza a andar pero se tropieza fubuki la coge y bueno este no tuvo mucho equilibrio y callo encima de ella) O/O (en shock)

Fubuki: O/O

Naomi: (sale del shock) q-quitate de encima! (le da un puñetazo y lo manda a bolar) /

Fubuki: hay!

Naomi: quizas le di muy fuerte (fati: en serio quizas ¬ ¬ le has dado muy fuerte) estas bien?

Fubuki: aparte de tener la mejilla morada

Naomi: b-bueno yo se como arreglarlo mi madre me enseño que parar curar algo solo hacia falta esto (le da un beso en la mejilla) bueno me vo (se va de la habitacion pero antes se asoma por la puerta y dice) por cierto solo hice eso por que fue por mi culpa y sigues sin gustarme ¬ ¬ (sube a su abitacion

Fubuki: (en shock demasiadas cosas para una noche) O/O

**Fati: bueno y eso es todo espero que os haya gustado ^ ^ por que a mi si disfruto fastidiando a naomi**

**Naomi:...**

**Fati: e dicho que disfruto fastidiando a naomi!**

**Naomi:... (no le hace caso y sigue leyendo un libro)**

**FAti: ahhh... otra vez con el estupido libro de como hacer que no te piten por falta o te digan bruta por darle a alguien con un balon**

**NAomi: no esta vez es como hacer un tornado de fuego a toda potencia lo necesitare si quiero romper la defensa de kira**

**Fati: ¬ ¬ bueno patri-chan mejor que nosotras no nos metamos en esto no quiero que acabemos muertas y le deseo a kira suerte**

**Naomi: ganare yo! o si no me leere el siguiente libro que es como hacer un tornado de fuego doble!**

**Fati: para eso necesitas una copañera ¬ ¬**

**Naomi: si pero te tengo a ti**

**Fati: no pienso participar en tus sadicos planes ¬ ¬**

**Naomi: eso ya lo veremos**

**Fati: bueno espero que te haya gustado patri-chan ^ ^. Canon888 me alegro que te rias con mi fic si es que yo soy muy trocha XD y espero que te haya gustado el cap. PD: si te gusta el libro te lo regalo para tu cumple**


	16. capitulo 15: Brittany Eagle

**IE no me pertenece si no a level-5 si me perteneciera cambiaria un montooooo... de cosas**

En el instituto raimon con naomi en la hora del recreo...

Naomi: * me aburro no hay nada que hacer las chicas estan con sus cosas...*

Brittany: perdona.. me llamo Brittany Eagle e escuchado que eres la capitana del equipo femenino de futbol y quisiera ser una de las gerentes (brittany es una chica de pelo castaño-rojizo abajo del hombro y un flequillo y con los ojos verdes azulados.)

Naomi: si... (proceando) QUIERES SER UNA DE NUESTRAS GERENTES (ese grito llego hasta españa) (Fati: no lo haveis oido? Yo lo he oido y estaba durmiendo malditos cambios de orario ¬ ¬)

Brittany: creo que me he quedado sorda

Naomi: bueno biemvenida al equipo soy Naomi kinamoto voy a 3ºB

Brittany: yo tambien voy a esa clase

Naomi: que bien entonces te presentare a kira

Kira: me llamaban (saliendo de detras de naomi)

Naomi: (en el suelo asustada) n-no me des esos sustos

Kira: encantada soy Kirakaze Tenshi pero me puedes llamar Kira es mas corto ^ ^

Brittany: encantada soy...

Kira: lo se estaba escuchando

Naomi: que eres una espia o algo por el estilo ¬ ¬

Kira: noooo es que me aburria y iva a ver si naomi conseguia novio ^ ^

Naomi: y tu tan tranquila que lo dices ¬ ¬ y no quiero novio

Brittany: jejeje ^ ^

Naomi y Kira: que pasa?

Brittany: parece que haceis esto a posta las discusiones tontas

Naomi y kira: no son tontas! (hablando a la vez)

Brittany: y pareceis gemelas

Naomi y kira: no lo parecemos! ¬ ¬

Naomi y kira: deja de copiarme! no! tu deja de copiarme!

Brittany: ^ ^ no me aburrire con ellas

(despues del insti en el entrenamiento)

Naomi: bien chicas! ya sabemos contra quien vamos a jugar!

Todas: (muy atentas)

Naomi: pero antes voy a presentarlas a una nueva gerente se llama Brittany Eagle

Brittany: encantada espero servir en todo lo que pueda al equipo

Todas: vienbenida!

Moon: tenemos que apoyarlas no lo tendran facil

Brittany: si!

Naomi: bueno y como iva diciendo contra quien tenemos que jugar es...

Natsumi: la royal academy

Naomi: oye que eso lo tenia que decir yo ¬ ¬

Kira: quien es

Fuyumi: es la hija del presidente de la junta escolar

Natsumi: veo que eres lista fuyumi Tenshi la verdad tu hermana y tu no so pareceis mucho

Kira. Hey!

Fuyumi: -_-u

Natsumi: el partido sera el lunes proximo espero que ganeis bueno me voy (se va tan pronto como aparece) (Fati: soy la unica a la que no le cae muy bien natsumi ¬ ¬)

Naomi: pues ya lo a dicho ella ¬ ¬ a si que alicia y yo seguiremos practicando la supertecnica y vosotros igual

(con kira)

Kira: bueno voy a intentar hacer una supertecnica (pone una cara de niña buena)

Sacha: emmm kira para que sirve eso -_-u

Kira: a si puedo engañar a mis contrincantes

Shimori: no lo creo nadie es tan tonto como para tragarse esa carita de niña buena

Shion: cierto ademas luchamos contra la royal academy no creo que se ablanden por esa cara

Kira: no subestiméis el poder de la lindura ^ ^

Defensas: -_-U

(con fuyumi y las delanteras)

Fuyumi: venga tirad! (preparada para parar cualquier tiro)

Naomi: ok! venga alicia esta ves es la definitiva

Alicia: si! (empiezan a hacer el dual espiritual dunder no lo voy a explicar traducid la frase y imaginaos como es) (estaba funcionando hasta que perdio su fuerza cuando casi estaba en al porteria)

Fuyumi: esto no tiene mucha fuerza (prando el tiro)

Naomi: otra vez

Alicia: si (lo vuelven a hacer pero sin resultado)

Alicia: estamos tan cerca (sentada en el suelo)

Naomi: pero por que pierde la fuerza a mistad de camino (igual que alicia) bueno sigamos! yo no me rindo!

Alicia: si tu no te rindes yo tampoco!

(y siguen asi hasta que acaba el entrenamiento)

**Fati: kira cree que con poner una cara de angelito podra quitarles el balon eso es imposible**

**NAomi: quien sabe quizas lo consiga**

**Fati: tu no estabas en una guerra con kira ¬ ¬**

**Naomi: lo estaba ahora estoy practicando el aullido de lobo**

**Fati: no te sirvio el tornado de fuego ¬ ¬**

**Naomi: no lo paro ¬ ¬ pero el aullido de lobo seguro que no puede pararlo**

**Fati: y como lo estas aprendiendo ¬ ¬**

**Naomi: bueno fubuki escribio un libro de como hacer el aullido de lobo a si que estoy leyendolo**

**Fati: deveria plantearme escribir yo un libro tambien **

**Naomi: de que?**

**FAti: de como aguantar a las tontas bueno patri-chan la verdad si tornado de fuego y ballet de viento pegan bien pero... naomi su elemento es hielo a si que mejor esperamos a que aprenda una tecnica suya y espero que la guerra acabe rapido**

**NAomi: ganare!**

**Fati: ¬ ¬ que yo no puedo aguantar mas a esta espero que te haya gustado el cap ^ ^. Nemuru me alegro que te haya alegrado el dia ^ ^ y espero que te haya gustado el cap. Shion me alegro que te haya gustado FudoShion (?) la verdad quedan bien juntos me invitas a la boda? y si naomi es muy bruta anda que sacar volando de un puñetazo a fubuki**

**NAomi:.. (leyendo el libro)**

**Fati: menos mal que esta con ese libro bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap ^ ^ y ahora unas preguntas que quiero subir otro cap hoy pero no se en que centrarme**

**Hago mas parejas?**

**Sigo con las que tengo?**

**Presento a la gerente que me falta?**

**Alguna idea? (se me esta acabando la imaginacion)**

**FAti: bueno adios!**

**NAomi:... (leyendo el libro)**

**Fati: ^ ^u**

**Brittany no me pertenece si no a maferxita 11**


	17. capitulo 16: girl power vs royal academy

**Que creeis que voy a decir IE...**

Pasaron los dias y llego el dia del partido contra la royal...

(en los vestuarios)

Naomi: bueno ya estamos listas? (ya vestida con el uniforme)

Todas: si!

Alicia: conseguiremos hacer el dual espiritual dunder?

Naomi: seguro que si hemos estado practicando un monton

Alicia: cierto!

Naomi: pues vamos!

Todas: si!

Brittany: lo conseguiran?

Moon: seguro por algo se han estado entrenando tan duro aunque no se is mi hermano les dara tregua

Brittany: hermano?

Moon: no nada

Brittany: si tu lo dices...

(ya el partido comenzo y la royal empezo a atacar primero) (PD: no me voy a detener mucho a explicar los partidos ya que no soy muy buena en eso) (hatch sube pero kira le detiene y le roba el balon con su supertecnica (si es una) cara del engaño pone una cara mona y este se queda embobado y kira le quita el balon)

Kira: quien dijo que no funcionaria!

Fuyumi: creo que me equivoque – _ –

Defensas: cierto – _ –

Sakuma: que supertecnica es esa – _ –

(kira le pasa a eita y esta a hanaco que le pasa a naomi, naomi y alicia tiraron a puerta pero el tiro no funciono)

Genda: detendre todos los tiros

Naomi: eso ya lo veremos ¬ ¬

Alicia: la proxima vez marcaremos

Naomi: no funciona todavia

Alicia: cierto

(y genda le pasa a un compañero y estos usan el triangulo letal (fati: pobre fuyumi))

Fuyumi: lo detendre! Naomi confia en mi no todas confian en mi mostrare los resultado del entrenamiento ademas no sere menos que mi hermana pequeña! (usa una supertecnica llamada mar infinito!)

Naomi: sugooi! fuyumi!

Kira: bien echo fuyumi-nee

Fudo: solo es suerte

Shion: eso es lo que tu crees mala imitacion de punk

Fudo: que digistes

Shion: lo que oistes

(y asi comenzaron a discutir en mitad del partido y se acabo el segundo tiempo)

Naomi: perdimos el tiempo viendo como estos discuten (mirando a fudo y shion discutir)

Moon: fudo-nii!

Fudo: eh? Moon que haces a qui?

Todas: hermano! (fati: estan flipando bueno se ssabia por el apellido)

Moon: soy gerente de girl power y deja a shion en paz

(fudo al final dejo a shion en paz y esta sonrio viztoriosa y empezo el segundo tiempo este tiempo parecia que iva a favor de girl power y en el ultimo minuto...)

Naomi: tenemos que conseguirlo!

Alicia: confian en nosotras que metamos un gol!

(empiezan a hacer la tecnica y esta vez funciona y genda no pudo reaccionar a tiempo)

Naomi: viva!

Alicia: funciono!

(sono el pitido final)

Todas: ganamos!

Sakuma: perdimos

Fudo: contra el equipo de mi hermana (en un rincon depre)

todos: ¬ ¬u

Sakuma: buen partido (le da la mano)

Naomi: (se lo piensa pero al final hacepta y sonrie) sip ^ ^

Fudo: (saliendo de la esquina depre) quizas las chicas no sean tan malas

Moon: o.O mi hermano alavando a mi equipo imposible

Fudo: ¬ ¬

Todos y todas: jajaja

**Fati: bueno espero que os haya gustado el cap de hoy patri-chan creo que naomi ya no esta enfadada con kira al contrario esta dando saltitos de la emocion**

**Naomi: yei! ganamos!**

**fati: que bipolar hace nada estaba enfadada todavia con ella y decia que la mataria ¬ ¬ bueno lo de los rivales del amor me gusta y el partido contra inazuma japon tambien ya lo tenia planeado pero no te voy a decir cuando lo pondre secreto bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap. Canon888 bueno eso ya are mas adelante lo de fubunao (?) solo espera buenoe spero que te haya gustado el cap. Namuru parientes kira y naomi bueno puede ser las dos son rubias y tienen flequillo recto y a veces pueden ser muy vipolares esta pregunta es para patri-cha tu que crees kira y naomi son familia? yo no estoy segura bueno espero que te haya gustado nemuru. Shion me alegro que te haya gustado el cap y espeor que este tambien ^ ^. Marferxita a si me gusta alguna vez uno tiene que dejar la vagancia (anda que decirlo yo) se que es complicado ya que yo ayer dije que iva a escribir un cap mas y al final nada mi estupida vagancia me pudo XD y la siguiente gerente la presentare si eso o hoy (si no me entra otra vez la vagancia) o mañana y gracias por las ideas son bastante buenas siiii las usare en uno de estos capitulos espero que te haya gustado el cap. Bueno adios!**

**Naomi: sayo! (sigue dando saltitos)**

**PD: pasaos por mi nuevo fic whatsapp inazuma lo e echo para haceros reir y por aburrimiento ^ ^**


	18. capitulo 17:fubuharu,Hirofuyu y AfuMishi

**IE no me pertenece...**

El sabado en casa de naomi...

Naomi: * bien ganamos esto solo es un pequeño paso pero es muy importante para nosotras* ^ ^ (limpiando)

Fubuki:estas muy feliz hoy (diciendoselo al oido)

Naomi: kyaaa! (salta para delante y se cae) f-fubuki!

Fubuki: estas bien * es un poco torpe* ^ ^u

Naomi: si (se levanta)

Fubuki: por que estas tan feliz?

Naomi: es que ganamos el partido

Fubuki: partido?

Naomi: es verdad tu no saves que estoy en un equipo de futbol

Fubuki: a si que futbol...

Naomi: si y le hemos ganado a la rayol academy

Fubuki: a la royal bien pero no nos ganariais a nosotros

Naomi: a vosotros? Juegas al futbol?

Fubuki: si soy defensa y delantero pero creo que el otro dia ya te lo dijo tu amiga kira

Naomi: a! Es verdad que cabeza ^ ^u pero os ganariamos tenlo seguro ^ ^

Fubuki:... (se acerca a su cara)

Naomi: q-que (al verle tan cerca se sonroja) O/O

Fubuki: ya no eres tan fria con migo ^ ^ (se aleja)

Naomi: fubuki tonto –/./–

Fubuki:bueno voy a salir por cierto estas muy linda sonrojada ^ ^ (se va)

Naomi: eh? O/O... MALDITO FUBUKI CUANDO VUELVA YA VERA ¬/¬ Y NO ETSABA SONROJADA

Con fuyumi...

Fuyumi: * a ver por que siempre pierdo contra kira en esto de las apuesta y encima otra vez le tengo que hacer un pastel!* (volviendo del supermercado a casa)

Hiroto: ah! Fuyumi

Fuyumi: eh? Hiroto! ./.

Hiroto: que tal?

Fuyumi: bien

Hiroto: a divino has perdido otra apuesta y otra vez a hacer un pastel para kira ¬ ¬

Fuyumi: sip... quieres venir a tomarte un poco de pastel y ademas kira quiere verte seguro hace mucho que no os veis (Fati: nooo... ella lo que queria es pasar mas tiempo con hiroto ¬ ¬ Nao: no apruebo esto los chicos son de lo peor Fati: pues se te veia muy bien con fubuki ¬ ¬ Nao: o/./o)

Hiroto: ok hace mucho que no como uno de tus pasteles! ^ ^ ( se van a casa de los tenshi)

(en casa de los tenshi)

Kira: fuyumi-nee quiero el pastel con muuucho chocola... (ve a hiroto y...) hiro-chan (se lanza encima de el y caen al suelo)

Hiro: ajjaja hola kira-chan

Fuyumi: cof cof (se supone que esta tosiendo) kira levantate de encima de hiroto

Kira: are? Por yo quiero estar con hiro-chan ^ ^ ¬ ¬ (mirada simiestra)

Fuyumi: ¬ ¬ (mirada aterradora)

Kira: ok ok (se levanta)

Fuyumi: voy a hacer el pastel

Kira: biennn! (hace una especie de baile de la felicidad como el de chopper de one piece pues el mismo)

(fuyumi se va a la cocina y con kira y hiroto)

Kira: hiro-chan te gusta fuyumi-nee?

Hiroto: eh? (estaba tomando un zumo y lo escupe al escuchar la pregunta) n-no por que lo dices?

Kira:por nada solo es que se os ve bien juntos

Hiroto: no me gusta de esa manera ^ ^u

Kira: pues parece que si bueno voy un momento a mi abitacion ahora vuelvo

Hiroto: ok (cuando kira se va biene fuyumi pero habia una cascara de banana (fati: un clasico, que haria hay? Kira? No habras sido tu?) y se resvala hiroto la coge pero al final acaba el sobre ella y bueeeeno... un beso

Kira: kyaaa! (con una camara y sacando fotos) kawaiiii

Fuyumi: O/./O ki-ra! (se levanta y un aura negra le rodea y persigue a kira)

Kira: gomen fuyumi-neee (sale corriendo)

Hiroto: (en shock)... O/./O ^ ^ jaja

(kira y fuyumi se detienen)

Kira y fuyumi: de que te ries!?

Hiroto: no habeis cambiado

Y con mishiru...

Mishiru: ^ ^... ( iva caminando cuando se tropieza y casi se cae pero alguien la agarro) eh?

¿?: estas bien?

Mishiru: si arigato!

Afuro: me llamo Afuro terumi y tu?

Mishiru: mishiru toyotomi un momento eres uno de lo jugadores de corea!

Afuro: sip

Mishiru: sugoiii * O * juega contra mi

Afuro: no se eres buena?

Mishiru: claro!  
Afuro: no se

Mishiru: no me suvestimes por ser una chica a si que juega

Afuro: ok (se van a un campo y no se de donde sacan un balon y empiezan a intentarse quitar el balon pero ninguno lo consiguen y acaban cansados)

Afuro: eres buena

Mishiru: tu tambien

Afuro: me tengo que ir se me hace tarde adios (le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)

Mishiru: (en shock)... O/./O

Fati: bueno Patri-chan me alegro que te gustase el cap anterior (espero que este tambien) y bueno que conteste naomi...

Naomi: * O * somos primas genial! ven a qui primitas (abraza a kira y fuyumi)

Fati:haaay quue lindo rencuentro bueno me alegro que te haga reir ^ ^. Bueno Canon888 tu OC gerente no puedo decirte nada si saldra seria spoiler pero lo descubrireis pronto paciencia espero que te haya gustado el cap (PD: yo tampoco crei que funcionase la supertecnica de kira). Maferxita me alegro que te haya gustado ^ ^ y si las peleas de shion contra fudo estaran muy interesantes (lo digo porque soy yo la que las escribe ^ ^u) bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap ^ ^. Valen-chan sip EN TU CARA FUDO jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado ^ ^. Valen-chan sip ganaron creo que hay alguien que esta igual que tu (apunta a naomi)

Naomi: yupiiii (rodando por el suelo)

Fati: espero que te haya gustado el cap ^ ^. Michiru me alegro que te hayan gustado todos los cap y espero que este tambien ^ ^ bueno antes de irme dejo unas preguntas:

-¿os gusto el cap?

-¿fue romantico? (es que no soy muy buena en esas cosas soy principiante)

-Quieren mas parejas?

-Quieren mas besos (en la boca)?

-QUieren ams sonrojos?

-quieren mas partidos?

-que las chicas tengan enemigas de amor?

-quieren hoy la conti?

-Me dan un batido de vainilla con nata? es que tengo calor.

BUeno se despide vuestra escritora sicopata (me obligo a ponerlo mi amiga sicopata mer)


	19. capitulo 18: Akane la ultima gerente

**IE no me pertenece...**

En el instituto raimon...

(en clases)

Kira: hey nao-chan ya sabes contra quien es el proximo partido? (susurrando)

Naomi: no me lo diran mañana(susurrando)

Kira: genial sabes que fuyumi se a vesado con hiroto-nii-san

Naomi: que que!

Profe: señorita kinamoto al despacho del director

Naomi: h-hai

(en la puerta del despacho)

Naomi: por que me pasa esto a mi...

¿?: are?

Naomi: eh? (habia una chica en frente suya es de pelo rojo hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros,recogido en una coleta baja, flequillo para la derecha en puntas, y dos mechones le caen por el lado de la cara, piel clara y ojos rojos)

Akane: soy Akane Hino encantada

Naomi: igualmente... soy naomi kinamoto

Akane: me acabo de trasladar de insti y queria preguntarle al director si me puedo unir al club femenino del raimon

Naomi: * O * bienvenida! soy naomi la capitana

Akane: genial ^ ^ yo no juego pero puedo ser gerente

Naomi: ok entonces sime disculpas... tengo una cita con el despacho del director -_-

Akane:jejeje

(despues de clases)

Naomi: esta es nuestra nueva gerente akane-chan

Akane: un gusto ^ ^

Todas: bienvenida!

Kira: akane-chan vamos a tomarnos un dulce ^ ^

Fuyumi: no ppuedes ya te tomastes ayer 2 tartas

Kira: y tu te besastes con hiroto

Fuyumi: O/O fue un plan tuyo!

Kira: puede ser! ^ ^

Fuyumi: (Shimori y eita cogen a fuyumi y la apartan de las demas)

Shimori: responde!

Eita: como fue

shimori: mas importante es guapo!

Fuyumi: e-etto ^ ^u

Kira: si es guapo es de pelo rojo y ojos verdes es un amigo de la infancia nuestro ^ ^

Fuyumi: kira! Calladita estas mas guapa!

Shimori: contesta venga! ¬ ¬

Eita: ¬ ¬

Naomi: bueno o me voy ¬ ¬

Kira: a estar con fubu-chan?

Naomi: no! (roja como un tomate)

Kira: jejeje

Sacha: fubu-chan?

Kira: si un chico de intercambio pero lo mejor es que es uno de los de inazuma japon shirou fubuki

Sacha: sugoiiii

alicia: por que no le pides que nos ayuden en nuestro entrenamiento nao-chan

Naomi: no pienso pedirle nada a fubuki ¬ ¬

Hanaco: lo tienes que hacer si no no seras una buena capitana

Shion: hanaco tiene razon ¬ ¬ tienes que hacerlo

Kira: no seas coverde nao-chan!

Naomi: b—bueno esta bien pero no me voy a arodillar para pedirselo ¬ ¬ si no acepta

En casa de naomi...

Naomi: etto f-fubuki

Fubuki: si?

Naomi: buen is amigas quieren que b-bueno tu y tu equipo el inazuma japon nos ayuden en la practica nuestra

Fubuki: me estas pidiendo que os ayude ¬ ¬

Naomi: no yo etto bueno... si (resignada)

Fubuki: ok

Naomi: ok?

Fubuki: si pero con una condicion

Naomi: cual?

Fubuki: que me des un beso

Naomi: que! tu sueñas ! ni de broma!

Fubuki: en la mejilla recuerda que es por tu equipo

Naomi: …. ¬ ¬ por el equipo ahhhh... (se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla) ¬/¬ ahora cumple lo que prometistes

Fubuki: ok mañana a las 5 de la tarde

Naomi: bien me voy a mi cuarto (se va a su cuarto todavia un poco roja)

**Fati: espero que os haya gustado el cap no tengo tiempo a responder vuestros review que he quedado con una amiga pero os agradezco los review y espero que dejeis mas y aqui las preguntas:**

**-Os gusta el fubunao?**

**-Y el hiroFuyu?**

**-Que tal el FudoShion?**

**-Os gusto el cap?**

**-Quereis ya la conti o podeis esperar?**

**-Me dais unas creps (ya no tengo calor ahora se me a antojado las creps pero los helados tambien siguen viniendo bien)**

**PD: tranquila patri-cha yo tambien estoy soltera T.T no eres la unica**


	20. capitulo 19: Inazuma japon

**IE no me pertenece una pena la verdad T.T...**

El sabado en casa de naomi...

Naomi: bueno ya e avisado a las demas para que vayan al parque de la rivera...

Fubuki: ok mis compañeros ya lo saben tambien estan de camino

Naomi: entonces vamos (se van al parque de la rivera)

Alicia: ummm... Ah! Naomi!

Naomi: ya estoy a qui

Fubuki: hola ^ ^

Shimori: es mas guapo de lo que me esperaba... Buen trabajo naomi! ^ ^

Naomi: que quieres decir con eso! /

Shimori: nada nada ^ ^ verdad eita

Eita: si ^ ^u

Naomi: ¬ ¬

¿?: ya estamos a qui fubuki por que nos llamastes?

Naomi: no se lo explicastes

Fubuki: ya se enterarian bueno capitan lo que pasa es que nos an pedido ayuda para que les ayudemos a entrenar

Endo: futbol! * O * si es futbol las ayudamos

Naomi: claro que es futbol que creias que eres tenis? ¬ ¬

Alicia: are? Goenji... goenji! (le apunta con el dedo)

Goenji: sip... soy yo pero tu ya sabias queestaba en el inazuma japon

Alicia: es verdad jeje no me acordaba ^ ^

Todas: -_-u

Todos: ^ ^u

Endo: bueno yo soy el ca...

Fuyumi: hiroto!

Hiroto: hola! ^ ^

Fuyumi: tu tambien estas en el inazuma japon!

hiroto: si

Endo: como iva diciendo yo soy el capi...

Shion: el loco idiota y pervertido del otro dia! (apuntando a fudo)

Fudo: la loca del otro dia

Endo: me rindo (en un rincon depresivo)

Aki: venga endo-kun animate (intentando animarlo)

Naomi: ¬ ¬u

Shion: que me has dicho idiota! (peleando)

Fudo: lo que has oido lo-ca

Moon: venga parad los dos! ( se mete entre medias)

Midorikawa: hay un dicho que dice los que pelean se desean ^ ^

(shion y fudo se quedan en shock)

Shion y fudo: eso no en sueños!

Moon: no seria malo tener como novia de mi hermano a shion si lo aprovaria

Fudo: ¬ ¬*

Shion: ni en sueños

Fudo: lo mismo digo

Endo: bueno como decia soy el capitan del inazuma japon Mamoru endo

Naomi: yo soy la capitana de girl power Naomi Kinamoto

Kira: kaze-chan!

Kaze: ah! Kira!

Naomi: otros mas que se conocian -_-u

Kira: te eche de menos (se lanza a abrazarlo)

Kaze: O/O

Naomi: jejej esta rojo

Fuyumi: kira no me avias dicho que tenias novio ¬ ¬

Kira: y tu no me avías dicho que salias con hiroto y ademas kaze-chan no es mi novio (Fati: asi me gusta no te rindas kira no podemos dejar que las hermanas mayores nos fastidien)

Fuyumi: hiroto no es mi novio ¬ ¬

Kira: pues el otro dia os...(fuyumi coge una manzana y se la lanza a la boca)

Fuyumi: ^ ^*

Kira:... (se la quita de la boca) podrias a verme metido un pastel en vez de una manzana ¬ ¬

Todas: -_-u (pensamiento: kira nunca cambiara)

Todos:^ ^u

Naomi: bueno empezamos el entrenamiento?  
Endo: si! empecemos! (empiezan a entrenar cada uno a lo suyo) (con sacha)

Sacha: ok! voy a intentar marcar

Fuyumi: no lo conseguiras

(sacha tira pero fuyumi lo detiene)

Sacha: jo

Tsunami: cuanto tiempo shacha

Sacha: te conozco?

Tsunami: soy tsunami

Sacha:... (pensando) ha! tu eras ese chico de hace 5 años que estaba surfeando en la playa y en una ola se lanzo y aterrizo en la arena!

Tsunami: si ^ ^

Sacha: cuanto tiempo

Tsunami: no me esperaba que estuvieras en un equipo de futbol

Sacha: y yo creia que no sabias jugar al futbol

Tsunami: es una larga historia

Naomi: oye sacha deja de baguear y vamos a intentar un nuevo tiro mi hermana me dijo hace 10 años sobre el se llama mixing elements es un tiro que lo hacen distintas personas con distintos elementos cada una

Sacha: suena bien ^ ^ pero quien lo hara?

Naomi: seria tu, alicia, michiru, shimori y yo en resumen tu eres en este caso el elemento oscuridad, michiru es rayo, shimori es fuego y yo soy hielo bueno empecemos

Shimori: lo conseguiremos?

Michiru: confiemos en ella ^ ^

alicia: no conseguimos dual espiritual dunder?

Shimori: cierto! ^ ^

Sacha: despues de todo es nuestra capitana y con esa fuerza de voluntas ^ ^

Naomi: venga! (empiezan a entrenar la tecnica)

(con fubuki, kido, endo y goenji)

Endo: esa tecnica parece genial * O *

goenji: si pero la conseguiran?

Kido: parece un poco dificil...

Fubuki: seguro que lo consiguen despues de todo tienen a naomi

Kido:... no te habras enamorado ?

Fubuki: eh? Claro que no por que preguntas?

Kido: parece que le tienes mucho aprecio a kinamoto

Fubuki: bueno es como mi hermana pequeña (fubuki es mayor que naomi, ella tiene 15 y el 16)

Goenji:...

Kido: si tu lo dices...

Endo: bueno chicos vamos a entrenar nosotros tambien * O *

(cuando acaba el entrenamiento)

Alicia: al final no lo hemmos conseguido (en el suelo cansada)

Goenji: seguro que lo sonseguis tarde o temprano ^ ^(dando una botella de agua)

Alicia: gracias o/o ^/^ gracias * por que me sonrojo /*

Shimori: esto es muy cansado...

Akane: animo (dandole una botella)

Shimori: arigato...

Sacha: no es faci...

Tsunami: pero vais mejorando ^ ^

Sacha: sip ^ ^

Michiru: y tu hermana no te conto mas de la supertecnica?

Naomi: no...

Michiru: y por que no le preguntas?

Naomi: imposible ella ya... no esta a qui

Michiru: eh... gomen

Naomi: no pasa nada ^ ^ ella era mi hermana gemela murio hace ya 10 años (tocandose la cinta del pelo)

Shimori: no sera que esa cinta que siempre usas es de tu hermana

Naomi: sip es lo unico que tengo... ^ ^ bueno basta ya de esto que me deprimis vamonos ya a casa que es tarde... (mira a los chicos) bueno no creo que diria esto... pero me a gustado conoceros y gracias por vuestra ayuda ¬/¬

Fubuki: ^ ^ bueno vamonos (llevando a rastras a naomi)

Naomi: o-oye!  
Kira: deveria hacer algo para que esos dos sean pareja

Fuyumi: como te metas te mato ¬ ¬

Kira: e-era broma jeje

(con naomi y fubuki)

Naomi: oye fubuki sueltame!

Fubuki: no jeje (mirandola divertido)

Naomi: te digo que me sueltes me estoy manchando (la esta llevando a rastras)

Fubuki: bueno es verdad esta forma no es la adecuada de llevarte ya se! (la coge estilo princesa)

Naomi: nani? (en shock)

Fubuki: bueno ahora si

Naomi: sueltame O/O

Fubuki: no! (riendo)

naomi: sueltame!  
Fubuki: ni en sueños

Y a sin se llevaron todo el camino a casa...

**Fati: espero que os haya gustado gracias por todas las creps ahora si me permitis decir EN TU CARA MIDORIKAWA jejejeje bueno ahora las preguntas:**

**-Os gusto el cap?**

**-quereis conti ya ya ya?**

**- fuyumi deveria declararse a hiroto o esperamos a que lo haga hiroto?**

**-Fubuki deveria darse cuenta de sus sentimientos?**

**-Quereis saber que paso con la hermana gemela de naomi?**

**-Quereis que ponga un poco de romance de FudoShion?**

**-Me dais helado? (esta vez es para darle envidia a midorikawa)**

**Fati: ahora si me disculpais me despido bailando el baile de la victoria**

**Naomi: ok... no la hagais caso yo la doi como un caso perdido**

**Fati: mira quien habla!**

**Naomi: bueno adios**


	21. cap20:KidoEtsu,GoenAli,Fubunao ,Kazekira

El domingo con etsuko en la calle...

Etsuko: * por que ese chico me sonaba... no se bueno ya lo recordare de que despues ahora me voy a comer un helado* (se refiere a uno de los chicos de inazuma japon la cuestion cual?) (Fati: que! Etsuko un momento yo tambien voy! (se iva a meter en el fic pero...) mer: de eso nada ( la atrapa) no te puedes meter en la historia cuando te de la gana Fati: T.T mi helado) (etsuko estaba caminando cuando ve al chico que se le hacia tan familiar)

¿?: are? Tu eres una de las jugadoras de girl power

Etsuko: si y tu quien como te llamas? Yo soy Etsuko Mizukoshi

Kido: are? Etsuko! soy Yuuto Kido

Etsuko: yuu-chan! O.O no puede ser eres tu! (se lanza a abrazarlo)

KIDo: O/O

Etsuko: no te habia reconocido con esas gafas de bucear tan feas

Kido: ¬ ¬ no son feas

Etsuko: claro claro (deja de abrazarle)

Kido:...

Etsuko: que pasa?

Kido: has cambiado mucho... eres mas guapa de lo que recordava

Etsuko: O/O g-gracias t-tu tambien

Kido: ^ ^

Sakuma: are? Que es esto kido con una chica imposible!

Genda: es raro pero no imposible

Kido: ¬ ¬ dejad de molestar

Etsuko: ustedes sois de la royal academi

Genda: ahora que me fijo tu eras una de las jugadoras de girl power

Etsuko: si!

Kido: largaos ¬ ¬

Sakuma: bueno vamonos dejemos a los tortolitos solo

Genda: si (se van)

Kido: ¬/¬

Etsuko: ^ ^ bueno vamos a dar un paseo kido tenemos muuuchas cosas que contarnos (cogiendole de la mano)

Kido: O/O ^/^

(Y asi transcurrio la tarde etsuko y kido estaban hablando de cosas irrelevantes y tomandose un helado y al final del dia en casa de etsuko a la entrada)

Etsuko: esta es mi casa bueno adios ^ ^ (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Kido: O/O (shock) (fati: demasiados shocks mer: pues quitalos tu eres la que escribes esta historia ¬ ¬ Fati: como si fuera tan facil me sale a si sin mas ¬ ¬)

Con alicia...

Alicia: * a ver que me aburro mucho que puedo hacer... eh? Si es goenji bueno voy a saludarle ^ ^ *(fati: por que sera que quiere saludarle...) Hola goenji!

Goenji: hola

Alicia:tan frio como siempre pero yo se como estropear esa faceta tuya ^ ^

Goenji: y como lo vas a hacer ¬ ¬ (interesado)

Alicia: como toda mujer hace para estropear una faceta de chico duro (le da un beso en LA BOCA... era broma en la mejilla ¬ ¬ ya mas quisieseis peor es muy pronto para estos dos)

Goenji: O/O

Alicia: jejeje te sonrojastes ^ ^ (dando saltos)

Goenji: con que esas tenemos eh? (la abraza)

Alicia: O/O s-sueltame!

Goenji: no

Alicia: O/O s-sueltame

Goenji: jeje ok

Alicia: ¬/¬

Goenji: gane ^ ^

Alicia: te odio (fati: imposible ¬ ¬ mer: deja a los tortolitos anda Fati: mi mision es molestarlos anda dejame)

Goenji: no e verdad

Alicia: (infla los mofletes) ¬ ¬

En casa de naomi...

Naomi: (viendo la tele)

Fubuki: oye...

Naomi: que?

Fubuki: te oi el otro dia decir sobre una hermana que tenias

Naomi: ah! Maya? Estabas espiando ¬ ¬

Fubuki: no pero estaba cerca y lo escuche... que paso?

Naomi: te importa?

Fubuki: si... si quieres te cuento que yo tenia un hermano gemelo que murio en una avalancha y mis padres tambien murieron...

Naomi: bueno si me cuentas eso... te contare mi historia... maya y yo teniamos cinco años estabamos jugando al futbol en nuestra antigua ciudad y un balon que tiro un chico le golpeo en la cabeza este balon iva con mucha fuerza y... golpeo a mi hermana... la llevaron al hospital pero no lograron salvarla y murio esta cinta que tengo es de mi hermana por eso nunca me la quito.

Fubuki: ….

Naomi: peor esta bien! tengo a mis amigas y a mis padres aunque ahora que lo pienso casi nunca estan en casa y mi hermana mayor igual...

Fubuki: (la abraza por atrás)

Naomi: O/O f-fubuki?

Fubuki:... (pasan asi un rato sin que ninguno diga nada pero el silencio no era nada incomodo)

Naomi: …. (ya separados) voy a hacer la cena (el flequillo le tapaba la cara haciendo que no se le vea el sonrojo que teneia) (se va a la cocina) * q-que me pasa por que me late tan fuerte el corazon O/O* Hay! (se corta un poco ya que estaba con un cuchillo y distraida*

Fubuki: estas bien? (se hacerca a ella)

Naomi: si solo me e cortado un poco no es nada

Fubuki:... (le coge la mano y le lame la herida)

Naomi: O/O F-fubuki (mer: fubuki! por que escribes estas cosas fatima O.O si sabes que fubuki va a acabar mal parado Fati: no... no creo)(en shock) kyaaaa! (le da un puñetazo y lo manda a bolar y se va corriendo a su abitacion) (Fati: o quizas si Mer: pobre fubuki)

Con kira...

Kira: * a ver como puedo sacarle a fuyumi-nee mas pasteles otra apuesta... nooo muy visto quizas sicologia inversa si eso servira*

Kaze: ah! Kira!

Kira: are? Kaze-chan! ^ ^ a ti te queria ver!

Kaze: me querias ver? o/O (Fati: que estara pensando ¬ ¬ Mer: a saber los chicos y su mente)

Kira: sip... me compras un helado?

Kaze: s-si claro ^ ^u * que creeias que era kazemaru que te queria ver...* (se fueron a comprar un helado y de mientras sentados en una banca)

Kira: rico (comiendo se su helado)

Kaze: si (comiendo se otro pero se mancho la mejilla)

Kira: jeje te has manchado ^ ^ dejame ayudarte (se hacerca y le lame la mejilla) rico!

Kaze: O/O

Kira: bueno me tengo que ir me esta esperando mi hermana adios (le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)

Kaze: (Fati: el pobre sigue en shock Mer: ¬ ¬ no entiendo a los chicos) O/O ^/^

**Fati: espero que os haya gustado el cap ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar review pero gracias por el helado y LO VES MIDORIKAWA ME HAN DADO HELADO TOMA ESA bueno y las preguntas**

**- Naomi se dara cuenta de lo que siente por fubuki?**

**-Fubuki se dara cuenta de lo que siente por naomi?**

**-Os gustan las nuevas parejas?**

**-Y el kazekira?**

**-Os gusto el cap?**

**-En que estaria pensando kazemaru?**

**Se despide vuestra escritora sicopata**

**PD: kasumi-chi ahora no voy a añadir a nadie mas de momento pero eso no significa que mas adelante no ^ ^**


	22. capitulo 21

**IE no me pertenece...**

(En la hora del descanso en el instituto raimon)

Fuyumi: oye naomi... (viendo a la chica que estaba dando vueltas den el mismo sitio y sin moverse)

Naomi:... ya no pueod esperar quiero saber contra quien nos vamos a enfrentar!

Fuyui: -_-u

Kira: ^ ^

Etsuko: ^ ^u

Shimori: -_-u

moon: ¬ ¬u

naomi: y esas caras?

Todas: tu que crees?

Haruna: perdonad soy haruna del club de periodismo me gustaria haceros una foto para el periodico escolar ya que sois las chicas de girl power

Naomi: am... ok (se colocan y haruna les hace una foto)

Haruna: ^ ^ suerte e oido que vais a enfrentaros al instituto otaku tened cuidado por que eso no son de fiar ^ ^

Naomi: ammm... gracias... Y TU COMO SABES ESO

haruna: n-no lo sabias ^ ^u

Naomi: no...

Natsumi: se lo iba a decir yo ahora (fati: de donde sale esta? ¬ ¬u mer: quien sabe da igual esto es un fic no tenemos que explicar de donde sale cada uno fati: si...)

Haruna: natsumi!

Natsumi: el viernes a las 5 en el instituto otaku (es lunes) (se va tan pronto como aparecio)

Haruna: bueno yo me voy suerte! (se va)

Naomi: si... que raras

Todas: si...

Naomi: bueno ahora a esforzarnos * O * para sacar nuevas supertecnicas (con llamitas en los ojos)

Shimori: y tambien para sacarnos un buen partido!

Naomi: ¬ ¬

Kira: shimori tiene razon pero tu ya tienes a fubuki a si que

Naomi: n-no es mi novio ( un poco roja) y tu tienes a kazemaru

Kira: no es mi novio solo un buen amigo ^ ^ y fuyumi tiene a hiroto

Fuyumi: no me metas en esto y no es mi novio

Naomi y kira: si eso dicen todas

(se acabo el descanso y a la hora del entrenamiento)

Naomi: bueno nosotras seguiremos intentando hacer el mixing elements

Chicas: si!

( con las chicas del mixing elements)

Sacha: no nos sale

Michiru: es muy dificil

shimori: cierto

alicia: …

Naomi: otra vez!

Alicia: naomi tiene razon otra vez nos paso lo mismo con el dual espiritual dunder pero lo seguimos intentando y nos salio!  
Shimori: ^ ^ cierto otra vez!

Sacha: es muy pronto para rendirnos!

Michiru: si no nos sale esta vez lo aremos otra vez y otra hasta que lo consigamos

Naomi: eso es ^ ^ bueno a seguir entrenando!

Chicas: Si!  
(con las defensas, centrocampistas y portera)

Fuyumi: bueno tirad!

Kira: dejadme a mi!

Shion: estas segura tu eres defensa?

Kira: si ya vereis como puedo marcar ^ ^ me e inventado una nueva supertecnica

Hanaco: bueno por dejarla intentarlo

Kira: bueno alla voy ( Kira lanza el balón al cielo, y mientras este está suspendido en el aire, empieza a girar como una bailarina, cuando la pelota baja Kira patea el balón con mucha fuerza creando un tornado de aire alrededor de este)

Fuyumi:(en shock y el balon entra) O.O

Kira: yei! (saltando)

Todas: pero que!

Hanaco: como lo has echo?!

Kira: mis entrenamientos especiales cuando nadie me veia an dado sus frutos!

Fuyumi: a si que para eso salias y yo que creia que tenias citas con kazemaru

Kira: ¬ ¬

Shion: increible

Eita: impresionante

Etsuko: sin palabras

Fuyumi: ¬ ¬ la proxima vez lo parare

Kira: eso ya lo veremos ^ ^

(y asi se llevo toda la hora el entrenamiento en casa de naomi...)

Naomi: ya estoy en casa -_-

Fubuki: hola

Naomi: ahora hago la cena

Fubuki: se te ve cansada mejor pedimos al burguer (fati: me dan envidia ¬ ¬ mer: pues entra en el fic fati: como si fuera tan facil mer: naomi sale de el fati: naomi es naomi)

Naomi: pues pide me voy a duchar ( se mete al baño)

Fubuki:... (esta pensando) (fati: en que esta pensando este ¬ ¬ mer: a saber no conozco la mente de los chicos) -/- (fati: vale se a sonrojado este esta pensando mal ¬ ¬ mer: sip)

(naomi sale del baño solo con una toalla porque se le habia olvidado la ropa)

Fubuki: O/O

Naomi: e-etto bueno me voy (sale corriendo a su cuarto) -/-

Fubuki: * p-porque me sonrojo no la vi desnuda ni nada llevava una toalla*... (le sale un hilito de sangre por la nariz) (fati: enserio ahora si en que piensa este idiota! mer: mejor que no lo sepas)

Naomi: (saliendo de su cuarto ya vestida y sin sonrojo) todavia no has llamado al burguer?

Fubuki: no...

Naomi: ¬ ¬ te sangra la nariz

Fubuki: b-bueno voy a llamar (se va)

Naomi: a este que le pasa ¬ ¬ ahora?

**Fati: quien se lo imaginaria fubuki un pervertido con esa cara de angelito**

**Mer: los angelitos son los mas pervertidos**

**Fati: bueno nemuru como pedistes a qui esta la conti ^ ^ espero que te haya gustado. Patri-chan el amor esta por todos los lados (en un rincon deprimida) y yo soltera no te digo**

**Mer: bueno voy a hacer de fatima por que ella esta invalida en estos momentos lo que diria seria... naomi... lista ja es todo menos lista**

**Naomi: ¬ ¬ te estoy empezando a odiar**

**Mer: no me odies a mi si no a fatima bueno fubuki es lindo y todo eso pero un idiota**

**Fubuki: oye!**

**Mer: vuelve al mundo de inazuma eleven ¬ ¬**

**Fubuki:... (volviendo al mundo de inazuma)**

**Mer: por donde iva... a si el kazekira si que es un amor muy dulce demasiado para el gusto de mer o sea en este caso mi gusto ya me entendeis para fatima es perfecto para mi muy empalagoso bueno que me voy por las ramas bueno como pedistes aqui esta la conti. Shion dudo que naomi se de cuenta es muy tonta ¬ ¬ y si claro que va a ver mas sonrojos y mas parejas me queda parejas por formar espero que te haya gustado el cap. Hice bien el papel de fatima?**

**Fatima: mejor lo hago yo no te digo ( ya recuperada del todo) bueno ahora las preguntas de hoy:**

**- Os gusto el cap?**

**-Fubuki es un pervertido?**

**-En que estaba pensando fubuki?**

**-Fubuki es idiota por no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos?**

**- Conseguiran hacer la supertecnica?**

**- Quieren mas romance?**

**- Quieren conti?**

**-Creeis que naomi es un poco inocente?**

**- Y la pregunta mas importante... me dais 5 litros de helado ? (es que mido no se cree que me lo vayais a dar)**

**Fati: bueno eso es todo**

**Se despide vuestra escritora sicopata**


	23. capitulo 22: HandaEita

**IE no me pertenece**

**Fati: Nemuru me alegro que te haya gustado el cap y si idiota lo lleva escrito en la frente si esta claro... bueno gracias por el helado * O *. Kittie-kat me alegro que te hayan gustado los capitulos ^ ^ me gusta tu historia ya la e leido siguela. Patri-chan si fubuki estaba pensando en cosas naaaada sanas (XD) no las dire por si hay alguien sensible que lee este fic pero ya las imaginais (y si no pues...) que te meteras en el fic o.O eso es imposible... te lo digo por experiencia yo.. lo e intentado... y gracias por el helado ^ ^. Valen-chan todo el mundo lo sospechaba ademas todos los chicos son iguales de perver y gratche por el helado. Kasumi-chi mas largo todavia o.O asi se me va a ir la imaginacion bueno la proxima vez pongo todos los capitulos en uno o sea desde el principio al final (mas de 100 paginas seguro) no me voy a inflar de helado! si es helado imaginario! es imposible si no ya estaria yo comiendome helado... T.T bueno espero que te guste el cap. Canon888 si acertastes fubuki estaba pensando en cosas perver y gracias por el helado. Y ahora permitidme un momento de silencio...**

**Mer: no se pero ya me imagino lo que va a decir...**

**Fati: EN TU CARA MIDO (XD) que comience el fic! **

En la tarde del jueves...

Naomi: venga casi esta completa la supertecnica! (apollando las manos en sus rodillas)

Shimori: si!...

Sacha: hei!

Michiru: y-yei!

Alicia: sin comentarios

(y vuelven a intentar la supertecnica pero no les sale pierde el efecto cuando se lanza el balon)

2 horas despues...

kira: parecen agotadas (viendo a las chicas del mixing elements que estan en el suelo con muchos rasguños)

fuyumi: no debe ser facil

Hanaco: bueno ninguna supertecnica es facil

Shion: si pero van a acabar enfermas si siguen asi

Etsuko: en total llevan asi 5 horas seguidas

Eita: de la capitana nos lo esperariamos que no se cansara y se esforzara hasta este punto pero de las otras...

Fuyumi: es normal que se esfuercen asi... si fuera yo tambien lo aria

Kira: cierto ya que sienten que sin ese tiro no podremos ganar...

Hanaco: sigamos nosotras entrenando!

Todas: si! (Se ponen otra vez a entrenar y pasa lo que queda de entrenamiento y se van a casa)

Con naomi...

Naomi: ya estoy en casa... -_- (llena de rasguños y moretones)

Fubuki: O.O y esos rasguños

Naomi: nada... estaba entrenando y me pase un poco quizas...

Fubuki: O.O un poco

Naomi: bueno me voy a duchar ( se va al baño claro que esta vez coge el pijama)

Fubuki: bueno voy a hacer la cena (fati: este sabe cocinar? Mer: no se yo no confiaria en el)

Naomi: (saliendo del baño y se va a la cocina para preparar la cena) ¬ ¬ ehh... fubuki que es eso? (viendo un plato quemado) (fati: si es que ya lo sabia yo mer: claro tu eres la escritora)

Fubuki: se suponia que era una hamburguesa ( fati: sacrificio! a quemado una amburguea por dios! mer: ¬ ¬ cuanto hace que no comes una hamburguesa? Fati: 2 semanas mer: ¬ ¬)

Naomi: fubuki... dejame a mi lo de cocinar ¬ ¬ y mejor pedimos al italiano (pide al italiano y al poco tiempo llega)

Fidio: a qui tienes tu pizza de la casa mama mia... quien escribe este guion! (fati: esta menda mer: …)

Naomi: ok... que haces a qui?

Fidio: estoy a qui para entrenar con el inazuma japon

Naomi: ammm... raro bueno gracias por la pizza (cierra la puerta)

Fidio: y la propina!

Naomi: no hay! Por ese mal acento italiano!

Fidio: mal acento si claro soy italiano como voy a tener mal acento! (se va)

Naomi: que pesaito el chiquito bueno a cenar

Fubuki: pobre fidio ^ ^u encima no le pagan bien

Naomi: le pagan? Bueno da igual (se pone a cenar)

fubuki: oye dejame algo (empezando a cenar)

(cuando terminan de cenar)

Naomi: vemos una peli?

Fubuki:... desde cuando nos llevamos bien

Naomi: no nos llevamos bien solo que me aburro ¬ ¬

fubuki: ^ ^ ok bueno cual vemos?

Naomi: crepusculo

Fubuki: me quieres matar O.O

Naomi: era broma vamos a ver cazadores de sombras

Fubuki: lo dicho me quieres matar

Naomi: nooo... puede ser bueno a verla (la pone y empiezan a verla y a la media hora naomi se queda dormida y tiene apollada la cabeza en el hombro de fubuki)

Fubuki:... * es mejor que la lleve a su cama...* (la coge estilo princesa y se la lleva al cuarto de naomi) * que linda esta dormida ^ ^ O/O que estoy pensando! joder fubuki que te pasa!* (fati: no es obvio ¬ ¬ mer: los chicos son idiotas) (la deja en su cama y se va de la abitacion y entra en la suya) * que me pasa -/- por que me sonrojo... puede que me haya enamora... no no imposible mejor me voy a dormir* (se acuesta y se duerme)

Con eita...

Eita: * podremos acabar la supertecnica a tiempo por que de momento se ve muy dificil y las chicas estan echas polvo y yo tampoco es que este mejor* (se choca con alguien) gomen!

Handa: are? Eita-chan!  
Eita: handa-kun!

Handa: por que estas asi (viendo que tiene la ropa manchada)

Eita: es que hasta hace poco estaba entrenando y eso...

Handa: futbol bueno y que tal?

Eita: bien... eso creo y tu?

Handa: el capitan esta como loco con que entrenemos tambien los findes de semana

Eita: jeje bueno lo conoci el otro dia es un loco del futbol pero nuestra capitana no se queda atrás

Handa: que tal si me lo cuentas comiendo un helado (fati: como no siempre helado ¬ ¬ mer: tienes envidia? Fati: sip T.T quiero entrar dentro del fic Mer: de eso nada deja a los tortolitos)

Eita: ok! (se van a por unos helado y de camino a casa)

Handa: entonces no habeis conseguido realizar la supertecnica?

Eita: no pero se que no se rendiran!

Handa:eh?

Eita: (terminandose de comer su helado) naomi y las demas son muy persistentes y yo confio en ellas seguro que lo logran (sonriendo con dulzura al final) ^ ^

Handa: o/o (se sonroja) ^/^ si *que linda, pero que digo!* (fati: chicos quien los entiende?)

Eita: bueno ya llegamos a mi casa gracias por acompañarme adios (le da un beso en la mejilla y entra en su casa)

Handa: o/O (el sonrojo aumento mas)

**Fati: espero que os haya gustado y ahora las preguntas:**

**-Os gusto?**

**-Os gusta la nueva pareja?**

**-Os preocupais por las chicas?**

**-Fubuki es el mas grande idiota.. no un moento el 2 mas grande idiota del universo (el 1 es endo)?**

**-Fubuki es el mas terrible cocinero del mundo? (yo creo que no la peor es natsumi)**

**Mer: este fic es demasiado empalagoso para mi**

**Fati: no lo leas entonces**

**Mer: pero me e enganchado **

**Fati: entonces? bueno...**

**Se despide vuestra escritora sicopata.**


	24. capitulo 23: girl power vs otaku

**IE no me pertenece...**

**Fati: Patri-chan es verdad naomi y endo son los mas grandes idiotas del mundo... no del universo! Fubuki claro no es un chef de primera**

**Fubuki: oye!**  
**Fati: vuelve al fic ¬ ¬ deverias estar preparandote**

**Fubuki: no me pagan lo suficiente.. (volviendo dentro del fic)**

**Fati: no te pago! bueno espero que te guste el cap. Kittie-kat me alegro que te haya gustado ^ ^. Namuru, aunque fubuki lo intente es un tirrible cocinero y queria matar a naomi! yo soy la unica que puede hacer eso!**

**Naomi:siii... oye!**

**Fati: lo que decia bueno espero que te guste ^ ^. Kasumi-chi no ayer no queria helado porque mientras escribia me estaba comiendo uno... y de verdad! Fan! tengo una fan! *.* eso no lo sabia ^ ^ bueno espero que te guste. Shion si fubuki y natsumi compitieran a ver quien cocina peor la ganadora seria sin duda natsumi por mas años de experiencia pero fubuki no se queda atras. Bueno espero que te guste. Michiru problemas con internet eh... yo a veces tambien los tengo mi padre se pone a descargar o mi hermana a jugar al lol y no me puedo conectar ya que me quitan todo el internet te comprendo por eso mismo ayer no subi capitulo nuevo -_- bueno espero que te guste. Maferxita me alegro que te haya gustado ^ ^. Canon888 me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. Bueno ahora no os entretengo mas y que comience el**

**Mer: capitulo**

**Fati:deja de quitarme la ultima palabra ¬ ¬**

En casa de naomi por la tarde a las 4 y media...

Naomi: mierda,mierda,mierda... (corriendo de un lado para otro)

fubuki:que te pasa ^ ^u

Naomi: dentro de media hora comienza el partido y todavia no tengo las cosas preparadas T.T

Fubuki: -_-u que te falta

naomi: a ver tengo el uniforme, la banda de capitana... ME FALTA LA CINTA DEL PELO!

fubuki: eso no es necesario para el partido

Naomi: yo no juego sin la cinta del pelo es lo que me da suerte ¬ ¬

Fubuki: bueno pues yo se donde esta...

Naomi: donde?!

fubuki: en tu cabeza

Naomi: eh? (se toca la cabeza y ve que la tiene puesta) jeje es verdad ^ ^u

Fubuki: -_-u

Naomi: bueno entonces me voy! ( se va corriendo para el instituto otaku y en los vestuarios)

Naomi: bueno demostraremos una vez mas que somos buenas jugando al futbol (poniendose la banda de capitana)

Fuyumi: oye naomi... no tenemos entrenadora

Naomi: are? Es verdad! bueno no es un torneo ni nada a si que no necesitamos ^ ^u

Fuyumi: que mala eres planeando ¬ ¬

Naomi: joooo dejalo ya!

Kira: bueno si quereis yo conozco a alguien que podria ser nuestra entrenadora

Naomi: quien?

Fuyumi: no pensaras en...

Kira: si! Pero no os voy a decir el nombre es una sorpresa

Naomi: mooo... (inflando los mofletes) no es justo yo soy la capitana

Kira: capitana no te voy a decir quien es.. ^ ^

Naomi: bueno ok ahora salgamos (salieron y empezaron a jugar todo iva bien girl power manejaban el partido los otakus no eran como la royal, y les era mas facil manejar el partido.) (de mientras con las gerentes)

Brittany: lo estan haciendo bien

Moon: si para ellas jugar contra la royal y despues de ganar tener que jugar contra el otaku les es muy facil

Akane:seguro que ganan

GerenteOtaku: toma (le da un traje de maid)

Moon: y... que hago con esto? -_-

GerenteOtaku: pues ponertelo no esta claro tomad ustedes tambien (les da a akane y brittany)

Brittany: y por que nos lo tenemos que poner?

Akane: es un poco vergonzoso...

GenrenteOtaku: es por que todas las gerentes de los equipos tiene que llevar un traje de maid

Moon: y se puede saber quien a echo esa estupida regla!

GenreteOtaku: quien va a ser el entrenador (señala a un hombre que esta comiendo sandia)

Moon:... -_- que idiota

Brittany: (coge a moon de un brazo y akane del otro y se llevan a moon a los vestuarios)

Moon: un momento no! antes muerta! (se oia desde el vestuario) aaaa! duelee! (fati: ¬ ¬ me esta empezando a dar miedo que le esta haciendo a moon Mer: si no lo sabes tu que eres la escritora ¬ ¬) (al final salio moon con las demas gerentes vestidas de maid moon con un gran sonrojo pero no por que se averguence si no por ira) en una palabra... mato (y salio a perseguir a akane y brittany que nada mas escucharla ya estaban corriendo por sus vidas)

(y de vuelta en el partido)

Naomi: (da una mirada a las chicas del mixing elements y estas asienten dando a entender que intentaran hacerlo) (comienza a correr y naomi convierte el balon en hielo y lo lanza a michiru esta lo patea y sale una descarga electrica que se lo pasa shimori que lo patea y se convierte en fuego y se lo pasa a sacha que esta lo patea y se vuelve con un aura oscura y se lo pasa a alicia que esta lo patea y se vuelve de un tono blanco al añadirle tantos elementos y esta lo lanza al aire y todas saltan a la vez y lo patean juntas)

Todas: venga! (viendo como va el balon hacia la porteria)(el balon llega y el portero intenta pararlo pero no lo consigue y entra en la porteria)

Sacha: lo conseguimos! (se tira a abrazar a naomi)

Naomi: si!

Shimori: por fin!

Alicia: si!

Michiru: bien!

Fuyumi: lo consiguieron!

Kira: si!

Etsuko: yo no me quedare atrás! (el otaku comienza a moverse pero rapidamente etsuko le quita el balon y se lanza hacia la porteria y tira) Salto mortal! (Etsuko salta muy alto y cae con la mano golpeando la tierra en forma de puño, de donde se eleva una roca que lanaza el balon al aire, vuelve a saltar y lo patea)

Naomi: O.O sugoi! etsuko!

Etsuko: si!

Hanaco: bien echo! (choca la mano con etsuko)

Etsuko: arigato ^ ^

(se acabo el primer tiempo 2-0 y empezaron el segundo tiempo en este nadie marco y girl power ganaron el partido)

Naomi: ganamos! ^ ^

Todas: si!

Shimori: por fin terminamos el mixing elements

Shion: si y etuko hizo una supertecnica impresionante yo ya quiero hacer una!

Etsuko: seguro que lo consigues!

Shion: si! ^ ^

**Fati: bueno y ahora las preguntas:**

**-Os gusto?**

**-Shion conseguira hacer una supertecnica?**

**-Lo esperabais con ansias este cap?**

**-Las chicas son fuertes?**

**-Me dais helado? (hoy si)**

**Mido: no es justo tu si puedes pedir helado y yo no T.T**

**Fati: claro que yo puedo yo estoy a qui tarabajando y tu estas dentro del fic comiendo... helado **

**Mido: bueno es que me aburro**

**Fati: pues comprate un burro y seras mas feliz**

**Mido: eso are (se va)**

**Fati: en serio -_- bueno**

**Se despide vuestra escritora sicopata**

MidoMMmmmmmmmmmmmuuummmmm


	25. capitulo 24: helado y SakuMoon

**Fati: bueno que alguien diga lo de siempre ¬ ¬**

**Ulvida: IE no pertenece a fatima si no a level-5**

**Mer: que... hace ulvida a qui**

**Fati: la e invitado porque se aburria **

**Mer: ahhh...**

**Fati: bueno primero es Patri-chan que te agradezco el helado **

**Mer: el pobre midorikawa esta casi muerto por que todos le dan helado a fatima y a el no**

**Fati: yo trabajo y el esta hay jugando al futbol y comiendo helado**

**Mer: y tu estas con el ordenador y comiendo helado**

**FAti: nadie te pidio tu opinion mer... bueno espero que te guste el cap. quien es la siguiente?**

**Ulvida: Maferxita 11**

**Fati: bueno en este cap hay mas parejitas ^ ^ espero que te guste. Siguiente?**

**Ulvida: canon888**

**Fati: bien echo canon888 tienes dos brazos y puedes hacer dos cosas en tu caso jugar a la wii y comer patatas y yo pues que va a ser comer helado y estar con el ordenador espero que te guste el cap. Ahora kasumi-chi si lo del entrenador comiendo sandia es de IE y sobre la entrenadora pues... lee el cap solo digo eso. Shion espero que te guste el gracias por el helado espero que te guste el cap. Bueno ulvida haz los honores**

**Ulvida: QUE COMIENCE EL CAP...**

En casa de naomi el sabado...

Naomi: * me aburro... no se que hacer...*

Fubuki: ah! Naomi (bajando la escalera y encontrandosela) veo que tienes tiempo libre

Naomi: no tengo! estoy muyyyy ocupada -_-

Fubuki: entonces no tienes tiempo para verme entrenar

Naomi: eh! Si si tengo en verdad estoy aburrida como una ostra! T.T

Fubuki: si ya lo sabia

Naomi: entonces voy contigo que vas a entrenar no?

Fubuki: si endo quiere que entrenemos

Naomi: que fuerza de voluntad teneis yo les digo a las chicas que entrenemos un sabado y me manda a tomar viento

Fubuki: ^ ^u en verdad endo nos a conseguido convencer por que despues invita el a helados

Naomi: has dicho helado * O * yo voy quieras o no!

Fubuki: jejej b-bueno pues vamos ^ ^u (salen y se van de camino al campo de la rivera)

Endo: ya llegastes fubuki! Tambien naomi!

Fubuki: si tenia mucho tiempo libre y andava aburrida a si que la invite al entrenamiento

Naomi: no estaba aburrida ni tenia tiempo libre ¬ ¬ solo que bueno os hice el favor de onraros con mi presencia

Fudo: ya si claro

Naomi: calla mala imitacion de punki

Kido: pequeña pero matona

Naomi: tu callate tambien mala imitacion de superman

Kido: cuantas veces lo tengo que decir superman se a copiado de mi no yo de el

Naomi: si claro eso es tan cierto como que goenji no usa gomina para el pelo

Goenji: deja de meterte con mi pelo

Naomi: bueno anda chicos a entrenar yo... estare aciendo el vago mientras veo el entrenamiento

Todos: -_-u cuando la vimos parecia un angel pero cuando la conoces es un demonio

(con naomi y las gerentes)

Haruna: naomi-sempai tu no juegas?

Naomi: noooo... estoy aburrida pero no tanto...

Natsumi: -_-u

Aki: ^ ^u pero no es tan malo jugar con los chicos

Naomi: tu crees -_-

Fuyuka: deberias probar

Naomi: bueno... bien

Haruna: chicos! naomi-sempai quiere jugar!

Endo: que! genial! * O * podre detener uno de sus tiros

Naomi: -_-u en que me e metido... ( se dirige hacia el campo)

Kido: bien veremos de lo que eres capaz naomi (le pasa el balon)

Naomi: ok... ok (se dirige hacia la porteria dispuesta a tirar) bueno vamos alla... tornado de rosas! (es como el tornado de fuego pero que en vez de fuego rosas del color del hielo)

Endo: O.O (envovado viendo la fuerza del tiro) (entro el balon y endo se quedo estatico) O.O

Kaze: creo que hemos perdido a endo... (pasandole una mano por delante de la cara)

Goenji: dejamelo a mi.. (hace el tornado de fuego y le da en la cara a endo)

Todos y naomi: -_-u esa es tu forma de hacerlo reaccionar

Naomi: para i que esta peor ya que se a desmayado ( se hacerca a endo)

Endo: sugoiiii! * O * (se levanta con estrellitas en los ojos)

Naomi:-_-u ya desperto

Endo: tira otra vez esta vez lo parare

Naomi: eso nunca!

Endo: ya veras que si!

Naomi: ya veras que no! (tira otra vez y endo no lo consigue parar y asi se llevaron todo el entrenamiento)

Aki: esos dos no se cansan ^ ^u

Haruna: increible naomi-sempai

Fuyuka: me lo esperaba de endo pero no de naomi

Natsumi: son iguales...

Todos: -_-u

Naomi: bueno endo ahora que esto a acabado... el helado!

Endo: quien te a dicho eso!

Naomi: fubuki! Ahora a comprar helado

Endo: mi paga se va T.T ya veo como esta volando libre por el cielo

Naomi: no exageres ¬ ¬ bueno ahora vamos! (se lleva a rastras a endo)

Todos: tiene el sindrome de midoriquitis -_-u

(de vuelta con naomi)

Naomi: rico!(comiendo el helado)

Todos: -_-u

Naomi: bueno me voy a casa (se termina de comer el helado)

Fubuki: yo igual … adios (se va con naomi)

Fubuki: tu tiro es increible

Naomi: lo dudavas ^ ^

Fubuki: un poco

Naomi: hey! ¬ ¬

Fubuki: sabes... nos llevamos mucho mejor que antes se me hace extraño

Naomi:no nos llevamos bien! solo convivo contigo por que vivo contigo y te tengo que ver toooodos los dias

Fubuki: ^ ^ si ya

Naomi: es verdad... y hoy te quedas sin cena!

Fubuki: que! un momento lo siento naomi perdoname!

Naomi: no! (sigue andando como si nada)* jeje esto es muyyy divertido ^ ^*

Fubuki: venga are lo que tu quieras!  
Naomi: lo que yo quiera?

Fubuki: si

Naomi: entonces... me compraras todo el helado que quiera durante 1 mes

Fubuki: que!

Naomi: si no no hay trato y te quedas sin comer durantes un mes

Fubuki: ok lo are! * mi paga ya veo como se va volando T.T*

Naomi: jejeje bien! entonces mañana vamos a por un helado! ^ ^

Fubuki: T.T …. ^ ^

Naomi: eh? Por que sonries?

Fubuki: nadaaa! (cantando)

Naomi: ¬ ¬ que raro (se da la vuelta y sigue andando)

Fubuki:^ ^ ( se hacerca y la coge estilo princesa)

Naomi: que! fubuki! bajame sabes que odio que me cojan asi!

Fubuki: no quiero es una venganza! (empieza a dar vuelta)

Naomi: para! (mareandose)

Fubuki: no! (y asi se llevaron un rato)

Con moon...

Moon: * jo me aburro... * (paseando) * no puedo molestar a mi hermano por que esta entrenando o mejor dicho molestando a kido* (se choca con alguien) i-ittai ten mas cuidado (levanta la vista y ve a un peliplata de pelo largo) sakuma?

Sakuma: moon que haces a qui no estas molestando a fudo?

Moon: esta entrenando o mejor dicho molestando a kido y tu no deverias estar entrenando

Sakuma: e tenido que ir a hacer unas cosas

Moon: bien! lo decidi! hoy te moles... are compañía a ti ^ ^u

Sakuma: -_- diras molestar

Moon: como puedes decir eso yo solo queria hacerte compañía T.T (fati: oye! las lagrimas de cocodrilo son mias! mer: alguna prueba? Fati: si tieness mi nombre Mer: donde? Fati: mira tengo esta escritura donde pone que esta invencion es de mi propiedad mer: (la coge y la quema) ale ya no hay pruebas y que continue el fic)

Sakuma:-_- v-vale pero deja de llorar

Moon: ^ ^ bien entonces comprame unas creps

Sakuma: ¬ ¬ no tendras morro

Moon: T.T buaaa sakuma no me quiere

Sakuma: esta bien te comprare unas creps

Moon: * jeje las clases de actuacion que me dio kira an funcionado*

Con kira...

Kira: claro que si moon! y solo a 10 euros por hora es una ganga!

Fuyumi: con quien hablas?

Kira: con los lectores y con moon

Fuyumi: que lectores y moon no esta

Kira: que inocente...

Otra vez con moon...

Sakuma: ten (le da la crep)

Moon: arigato! (se la come) rico! (tiene un rastro de chocolate en su mejilla)

Sakuma; (le lame el chocolate de su mejilla) si rico!

Moon: O/O

Sakuma: jejej estas roja moon * venganza!*

Moon: n-no es verdad!

Sakuma: si si lo es

Moon: * ya vera* (se le vanta y empieza a acercarse a el hasta quedar a unos centimetros de distancia de su boca)

Sakuma: O/O

Moon: (se para antes de juntar sus labios y se empieza a alejar) jejejej estas rojo!

Sakuma: no es justo! ¬/¬

moon: :P te aguantas

**Fati: bueno solo digo una cosa OS SEGUIS QUEDANDO CON LAS GANAS DE SABER QUIEN ES LA ENTRENADORA soy mala... bueno es mi naturaleza y a qui las preguntas**

**-Os gusto el cap?**

**-Os aveis quedado con ganas de saber quien es la entrenadora?**

**-Os gusta el SakuMoon?**

**-Naomi tiene el sindrome midorikitis (o como se llame) ?**

**- Moon a aprendido bien con las clases de kira?**

**- Naomi convencera algun dia a las chicas para entrenar un sabado o domingo?**

**-Endo dejara de ser idiota?**

**Fati: bueno me despido**

**Se despide vuestra escritora sicopata**


	26. Cap 25: ya tenemos entrenadora

**IE no me pertenece**

**Fatima: ehhh... a ver como empiezo que esto despues de tanto tiempo...**

**Mer: empieza como siempre con tus frases sicopatas y humoristas ¬ ¬**

**Fatima: ya... pero es que estoy con falta de imaginacion**

**Mer: eso ya se nota ya que tienes puesto en tu estado de whatssap en reparacion por falta de imaginacion**

**Fatima: si es que la imaginacion esta en un taller reparandose y la que me han dado de momento es una mierda pero es lo que hay y... no solo por falta de imaginacion e tardado en subir el cap si no por que e empezado el insti y bueno etoy ocupa -_- ohhh mi querido verano a donde te has ido T.T (se va a una esquinita depresiva)**

**Mer: y ahora esta en modo depresion on como el de sargento keroro y me toca a mi dar las gracias por los review y contestarlos con la personalidad de ella**

**Fatima: ei!**

**Mer: ahora que esta imitando a happy el de fairy tail? bueno y empiezo el primer review es el de... (con una hoja de papel) Canon888 si endo nunca dejara de ser idiota y no olvidemos lo mas importante un cabeza de balon gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el cap. Eso seria lo que fatima te diria si no esta en una esquinita emo bueno y la siguiente es... Patri-chan claro que kira no te a dicho nada yo la e sobornado con un pastel de chocolate ^ ^ y si seguramente kira tenga el sindrome de midorikitis con la aficion suya por los dulces gracias por tu review y esperemos que te guste el cap. La siguiente es... Shion no tendras que esperar mas amiga mia ya que en este cap... (tambores) sabremos quien es la entrenadora! espero que te guste el cap y gracias por tu review. Michiru no endo no dejara de ser idiota eso esta claro u.u gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el cap. A ver... y una nueva lectora guest seguro que va a ver mas de shimori y suzuno eso te lo aseguro gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el cap. Ahora sin mas dilacion que...**

**Fatima: comience el cap!**

El lunes en los pasillos del instituto raimon habia una chica corriendo y gritando...

Naomi: Kira! Kira!

Kira: que! (apareciendo de quien sabe donde)

Naomi: eh! (da un brinco hacia atrás) no me des esos sustos!

Kira: es que eres muy asustadiza... a lo que iva que querias?

Naomi: ya me puedes decir quien es la entrenadora!

Kira: y por eso vas corriendo por los pasillos gritando mi nombre... -_-u

Naomi: sip

Kira: ok... se llama...

Naomi: se llama...

Kira: no te lo voy a decir

Naomi: no te lo voy a decir... que clase de nombre es ese?

Kira: no es un nombre es un no te pienso decir quien es

Naomi: eres mala!

Kira: tienes que esperar a hoy por la tarde yo te llevare a verla

Naomi: ok...

(y asi pasaron las clase y llego el momento de conocer a la entrenadora kira guiaba a una naomi curiosa)

Naomi: a qui es...?

Kira: si

Naomi: pero si es... un orfanato

Kira: sip... ^ ^ hace mucho tiempo que no me paso por a qui

Naomi: ¬ ¬ y que tiene que ver un orfanato con la nueva entrenadora

Kira: ya veras (entra en el orfanato)

Naomi: hey! Espera! (la sigue)

¿?: quien eres?

Kira: are? Suzu-chi ! (se tira encima de el y le abraza)

Suzuno: que!

Nagumo: (aparece otro de quien sabe donde) que fue ese grito (con una zanahoria en la mano)(mer: a que viene lo de la zanahoria ¬ ¬ fati: aburrimiento) … (mira la escena) hay dios mio que se estan violando a suzuno!

Kira: nagu-chan! (se tiera encima de nagumo)ç

Nagumo: ayuda!

Naomi: -_-u estan locos...

Hiroto: que pasa a qui? (y otro apareciendo de quien sabe donde)

Nagumo: que me estan violando!

Hiroto: kira?

Suzuno: Kirakaze?

Nagumo: la niña esa un año mas pequeña que nosotros, rubia con pelo lacio que siempre estaba escondiendose detras de su hermana mayor

Hiroto: si, y esta de aquí (señalando a naomi) es capitana del equipo femenino que os hable

Naomi: h-hola

Kira: bien... ahora... merienda!

Nagumo y suzuno: -_-u no a cambiado nada

Hiroto: bueno ok (entran y les sirven un pastelillo a cada una)

Kira: rico * O *

Naomi: sip ^ ^

Hiroto: y a que venias?

Nagumo: eso lo se yo a matarnos ahogados

Suzuno: si

Hiroto: -_-u no exagereis

Kira: venia a ver a hitomiko-san

Hiroto: para?

Kira: quiero que sea nuestra entrenadora

hiroto: pasad (las acompaña hasta hitomiko)

Hitomiko: kira?

Kira: hitomiko-san (se tira a abrazarla)

Hitomiko: cuanto tiempo ^ ^

Kira: si ^ ^

Hitomiko: y para que estas aquí?

Kira: quiero que seas la entrenadora de girl power

Hitomiko: girl power? Las chicas que estan ganando reputacion rapidamente?

Kira: si, ademas yo soy una de ellas

Hitomiko:tu! O.O

Kira: si y esta es nuestra capitana naomi (trae a rastras a naomi)

Naomi:h-hola

Hitomiko: gracias por cuidar de la cabeza loca de kira

Naomi: si yo no...

Fuyumi: (apareciendo por la puerta) yo creo que naomi no es quien para cuidar a kira las dos son iguales

Naomi y kira: hey!  
Nagumo: fuyumi

Hiroto: (la mira y se sonroja) -/-

Fuyumi: cuanto tiempo suzuno, nagumo y midorikawa

Los nombrados: si

Naomi: entonces vas a ser nuestra entrenadora

Hitomiko: por que no sois buenas y ademas fuertes no estaria mal dirigiros

Naomi, kira y fuyumi: si! (alzando los puños)

Hitomiko: entonces mañana a las 5 ok?

Naomi: ok adios! (se lleva a rastras a fuyumi y kira) vamos a entrenar!

Todos: -_-u fuyumi tenia razon

**Fati: las preguntas de hoy:**

**-Habra mas amor?**

**-Os gustaria que pusira capitulos mas rapidos?**

**- Mi imaginacion se reparara algun dia?**

**-Que pareja os gusta mas?**

**Se despide vuestra escritora sicopata**


	27. cap 26:GenBritta, NaguHana y mas suzuchi

**Fati: hola amigos mios, fans y señoras?... nooo... mejor adolescentes o juventud XD e vuelto! (aplauso) y mas recargada que nunca!**

**MEr: si le han traido la imaginacion y a jurado que hoy sube dos capitulos este y otro**

**Fati: y lo hare! me siento mas motivada que nunca!**

**Mer: es que como tardaron mucho en traerle la imaginacion se la han traido doble -_- y ahora me esta jodiendo a mi con toda esa energia**

**Fati: si es que soy lo mas! (ardiendo en llamas)**

**Mer: anda ven aqui (la trae cerca de ella y con un palo pincha unas salchicas y las empiza a freir y se las come) rico si es que las salchicas fatima son las mejores**

**Fati: oye que no soy un horno! bueno que digo lo que tengo que decir y os dejo con el cap... bueno al primera es... kasumi-chi si es que a veces somos un poco flojas en contestar yo por ejemplo en mates reduzco un enunciado de 2 palabras a una por mi flojera, gracias por el review y espero que te guste. Ahora: patri-chan si como dicen los españoles (entre ellos yo) OLE! XD ya era hora joder que la entrenadora es necesaria... y gracias por apoyarme con lo de la imaginacion ya creia que nunca se repararia joder que por lo menos a pasao un mes desde que la embie a reparar gracias por el reviw y espero que te guste el cap. MIchiru-neko-chan espero que te guste el cap. Marfexita 11 si tiene que haber esperanza tenerla me a ayudado a seguir viva hasta que a llegado la imaginacion (venia desde japon) y si... aun me faltan parejas a ver hoy presentare otras dos... y creo que a acabe espero que te guste el cap. A ver ahora canon888 bueno aqui tienes el cap espero que te guste. SHion espero que te guste el cap. Yury-chan gracias por apoyarme... que estas viciada! eso no es bueno a ver si eres como mido con el helado! O.O bueno... yo soy igual o peor pero con el helado espero que te guste. Guest espero que te guste el cap.**

El viernes en la ribera del rio...

Naomi: esta es nuestra entrenadora hitomiko-san ^ ^

Todas: O.O conseguiste una tan rapido

Naomi: de que os sorprendeis ¬ ¬

Kira: fue gracias a mi! ^ ^

Todas: ya lo sabiamos si es que... u.u

Naomi: ¬ ¬ que quiere decir eso

Todas: nada

Hitomiko: ya basta de dialogos comicos a entrenar

Todas: si somos muy serias!

Hitomiko: tanto como kogure

Y asi empezo el entrenamiento todo fue bien y cuando acabo cada una se fue por su camino...

Con shimori...

Shimori: * que cansancio si es que...* (oyo unos ruidos en un descampado y fue a ver que era) nani?

Suzuno: shimori?

Shimori: suzuno? Que haces aquí solo?

Suzuno: practicar y tu que?

Shimori: vengo del entrenamiento de mi equipo

Suzuno:...

Shimori:... (y se quedaron callados un tiempo) oye suzuno

Suzuno: si?

Shimori: me echabas de menos?

Suzuno: O/O a que vino esa pregunta?

Shimori: por nada... contesta

Suzuno: ¬ /¬ p-puede

Shimori: como que puede!

Suzuno: yo etto...

Shimori: muy bien entonces adios idiota! (se larga)

Suzuno: la e cagado

Nagumo: (apareciendo de quien sabe donde) hasta el fondo

Suzuno: me voy... (se va)

Nagumo: oye que solo opinaba... es que este mundo ya no es libre de opinar la gente!

Hana: si pero tu quizas no (apareciendo de quien sabe donde)

Nagumo: quien eres? Y mas importante que haces aquí?

Hana: bueno espiando a mi amiga que la veia muy desconcentrada en el entrenamiento (Fati: nooo... en verdad se aburria quien no u.u) y me llamo hana

Nagumo: oook yo me llamo nagumo

Hana: ok adios (se larga)

Nagumo: ya te vas?

Hana: que quieres que estemos mas tiempo njuntos o que?

Nagumo: eh! O/O no!  
Hana: jejeje estas rojo adios! (Se larga)

Nagumo: que le pasa a esa chica...

Con brittany...

Bryttany: *las chicas se estan esforzando mucho yo tambien deveria como gerente es mi dever* ten mas cuidado! (adolorida en el suelo)

Genda: eras tu quien no miraba! (ya de pie)

Bryttany: ¬ ¬ no esperas que te pida perdon

Genda: no solo un beso

Bryttany: q-que (a cuadros) ni de broma!

Genda: era broma

¿?: hey genda vamos que nos llama el entrenador!

Genda: ya voy! (se va) espero que nso volvamos a encontrar ^ ^

Bryttany: yo no (le saca la lengua) creido * a si que se llama genda... era guapo... en que piensas joder! * mejor me voy ( se va)

**Fati: y un examen rapido ok?**

**-Del 0 al 10 que puntuacion le darias al fic?**

**-Decid las 5 parejas que mas os gustan**

**-Ahora un problema... Si fatima tenia 5 helados y medorikawa 2 y este le dio 2 a fatima cuantos helados tiene esta? (tiene trampa)**

**-Os gustan las nuevas parejas?**

**-me dais gofres? **

**Se despide veustra escritora loca, sicopata y ahora con una imaginacion nueva y renovada (aunque el cap sea de lo peor el siguiente es el bueno)**


End file.
